


Chances

by chronos_dragons



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, F/M, Friends to Lovers, News Media, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronos_dragons/pseuds/chronos_dragons
Summary: Peter and Wanda didn't know how they settled into this routine. He knew her favorites, and she knew his. They enjoy each other's company. All they knew it started on a chance meeting as the Parker luck struck Peter.Hugs? Late-night talks? Eating out, together? Holding hands? Nope. Not a chance.They're not dating, promise.They're not in denial.





	1. A Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the characters. I own nothing here except for the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the characters. I own nothing here except for the plot.

  
A tall, muscular brunette man stood in the exterior of a house. He was standing underneath the rain. In front of the door of the house was a woman, she was statuesque, and her hair dyed red. They were both talking, arguing.

"Break-up?"

It seemed the world intended to mock him. The rain was pouring hard against the pavements. His whole body was wet. The fortunate thing was that it masked his tears.

"I'm sorry, it's not working. Peter, you're a great guy, and I couldn't ask for more. Things are--- it's not working between us. It's time for us to break-up," MJ told him. She was also crying like him. Something was in her curled up hand.

"Why? Is it because of Spider-Man? The Avengers? Or MIT? Stark Industries? Please, one more chance," Peter begged. His hands trembled in a clasp, almost praying. "One more chance, MJ. I promise I'll be a better boyfriend. I'll spend more time with you."

MJ avoided his gaze. Her heart already set. She took Peter's hand, holding it. She was giving it back to him. The cold metal on her fingers felt heavy, she knew, he knew what it was. It was time for them to part ways.

"It's not that. You're a wonderful a guy, Peter. But. I'm sorry my feelings changed. They changed," she stated with strength. "We both changed. But I did love you. I did. Goodbye, Peter."

She wiped the tears from her cheeks as she turned her back to him.

"MJ, please. Please, give us a chance. One more chance..."

He tried to stop her. But.

She walked away from him. Her back was resolute. He felt stuck, unmoving. Click. The door of her home closed. He wanted to scream, to rage out. But he held on. The rain drowned out his misery. The Black Dahlia clenched tight in his grasp.

* * *

> "Hey, dude. Where are you? It's Star Wars night. It's the 6th time you canceled. Call me back, okay."
> 
> "Peter, honey, Annie told me about you and MJ. You can talk to me. I'm here for you. Please call, Peter."
> 
> "Mr. Parker, this is Dr. Connors. I need your dissertation next Monday. Don't be late again, or no more considerations."
> 
> "Hi, Peter. Happy told me about it. If you want to unwind, to be alone, the cabin is always open. Morgan's asking about you. We're worried. Peter, please, call back."
> 
> "Spider-boy, we got training on Friday. The Guardians, Thor, and Danvers will come this Sunday for the bi-annual meeting. No more being late."

Peter stopped the voicemails. His life was spiraling out of control. Problems after problem kept piling on him. He knew it was coming, the break-up, he tried so hard to save their relationship. Their dates became less, and less--- they'd barely talk for a month. It was too much for them to take, college, internships, and his super-heroics. After high school, they were both optimistic in making it work. They scheduled dates that work for their times, but it kept getting harder to find the time.

Time.

It seemed that he was running out of time. There wasn't enough time for his internship, schooling, friends, MJ, and Spider-Man. He looked at his messed up apartment. Dirty. Aunt May would have a heart attack seeing the place. He remembered how she cried as he moved out while MJ and Ned helped him. The pictures on the wall were full of their faces, along with Morgan, Pepper, and Happy. He had placed the portraits of Uncle Ben and Mr. Stark's near his Star Wars memorabilia. There were too many memories of MJ with him here. The days when he felt he failed the two men who influenced him, MJ was there. She was there. The late nights and highs of his life, they were together. They would watch movies at his battered couch together, laughing at the silliness of it. Together. They were happy together.

He felt tears coming up again. The room was suffocating Peter. Them. Him. Her. The memories of their relationship were haunting him.

He couldn't stay here--- every corner of his apartment was full of her.

The vibrant lights of New York called him. The rain had stopped pouring for a while. Grabbing a new set of clothes, he changed his wet clothes. He needed to go out.

* * *

The happy music in the bar was grating. It seemed tonight was the night couples and lovers were going out. He was downing his 12th shot of tequila for the night. They all looked so happy. And here he was alone.

"Another," Peter ordered to the bartender. He drank it down quickly and again he motioned for one more.

Another song started it was their favorite song to dance. He gripped the glass tight. There were many strangers in the bar happy with their partners. He wanted to leave.

"A glass of your best scotch, Martin," a British accented woman from his right ordered. It was familiar. He turned to glance at the owner of the voice.

She was blond with quite a long hair. The lights of the bar obscured the color of her eyes, were they blue or green? Unlike all other patrons in the bar, she looked like she had come from a high-society party before going to the bar. His spider-senses had not registered her as dangerous. But he felt like he knew her.

Martin filled the glass with expensive scotch for the woman.

"Cheers!" she thanked. Then she caught his gaze, and she smiled. Peter felt his cheeks redden from embarrassment.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here. It's quite unlike you..." The woman addressed. Peter glanced to his left and right. She was talking to him.

"I thought you'd be swinging up there, Parker," she sipped the scotch. Her eyes glowed red in a brief second.

It was Wanda Maximoff the Scarlet Witch. Then he remembered that she and Bishop were in England for a mission for a week. But she was here at a bar in New York.

"What... What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"We managed to finish earlier than expected. And I should be asking you that. I never thought I'd see you here," Wanda continued the British accent. She swirled the scotch in the glass with a slight motion as she observed him.

"Is it a crime to go someplace unexpected?"

"Not with the way you're trying to empty the bar. Where are your friends? MJ?"

The memories of pouring rain and MJ's crying face flashed through his mind. He bit his lip in contemplation. No more crying, no more crying, yet he felt a tear streak down his cheek. He gestured for another drink. He avoided Wanda's gaze as he downed another shot.

"You look different before you went away you're hair was brunette. Also, where's Kate?" Peter changed the subject. "Again, you come here often?"

She raised her eyebrow at the apparent deflection, but she conceded.

"I thought I'd go blond for this month, besides it was for the trip. Oh, and Kate's back uptown with the others. Jetlag. She bitched about the long hours. I think she'll take some time off. The last question, hmmm..."

"It's okay if you won't answer it. It's nothing..."

"I'll answer. I go here after my business trips alone. Nat showed me the place before. Yeah, before. That's why I'm surprised to see you here. I never saw you drink once back then."

"I thought I'd try it if it does taste good. Science."

"I don't recall drinking shots of tequila is science," Wanda voiced her disbelief. He requested a glass of bourbon, thinking. She called for the bartender again for another glass of scotch as Peter went silent. There was loneliness engraved on his figure. It was prominent.

They both drank in silence. The crowd was getting rowdier. Applauses erupted in the corner of the bar. Peter and Wanda saw a man kneeling, proposing to his boyfriend.

"Stephen, the first time I saw you in this bar, I knew you're the one. I love you forever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Jim! Yes! I love you!"

"Yes!"

The bar exploded with cheers and applause. She joined in to clap the newly engaged couple. Peter. Peter went back again to drinking--- he was getting more uncomfortable.

"Hey, I know I quiet place. Wanna go out from here?" Wanda asked him. He nodded his head in answer. "Martin, our tab, please."

"I'll pay for mine."

"I've got it, Parker. They do pay me well."

"My internship pays great too."

The two stared at each other waiting who'll give up first. Peter readied his card as Wanda took out some bills from her purse.

"Your tab is 26---"

"Keep the change, Martin," Wanda shoved the cash to the bartender. The notes were all a hundred bucks. Peter tried to protest when he felt Wanda's hand, pulling him away from the counter. It surprised him how strong she was.

Martin sighed as they walked out of the bar. The cash totaled 600 hundred dollars, more than their bill. Well, she was always an excellent patron. He'd owned this place for two decades, then the blip happened. But he remembered her and that redhead coming to the bar. After he blipped back again, he rebuilt the bar, but only the younger woman came back. He knew who they were and respected them and the sacrifices they made. That's why he never questions the heroine's frequent patronage. He's just glad she had a new friend with her in the bar.

"Who's that rich chick, boss?"

"None of your business, Mack. Get back to work!"

* * *

The streets were alive and full of people. Bright lights lit up each block of the city. Tonight was a quiet night for New York, unusual. But. It seemed the rain and cold deterred the criminals for the night. Peter and Wanda were talking about the weather as they walked.

"So, where are we going?" he asked her. They had turned to an empty alley.

"For a moment," she replied, her usual accent was back. Scanning the area, she confirmed that they were the only people in the alley. Her hand reached something in her purse, a sling ring. She weaved her palm in a circle, and a portal opened, bright lights flooded the alley.

The sound of crashing waves and seagulls startled him. A long strip of white sand beach appeared before them. Crystal blue skies completed the backdrop. It was beautiful and peaceful. So far away from New York.

"Let's go," Wanda strolled to the other side. Peter followed her. The portal closed behind them.

He took off his coat and loosened his shirt from the gentle warmth. Wanda waved her hands for another spell. Her clothes changed from a cocktail dress and heels to a simple summer dress and sandals.

They were alone on the beach.

"Do you need help?" She noticed sweat pouring out from him like buckets.

"No, I'm okay," he replied, masking his discomfort.

She frowned at his lie. With a wave of her fingers, she changed his clothes to something more comfortable. Then she conjured a parasol and two chairs. She gestured for him to sit down.

"What happened between you and MJ?" Wanda questioned him straight. The ocean was always a calming influence.

Peter did not answer immediately. He stared at the rolling waves. The hole in his chest was getting bigger. He cried.

Minutes passed between them in stillness.

"We--- we broke up, she broke up with me... I knew. I knew..." Peter sobbed. "Fuck. I tried. We both tried. But..."

He appreciated her silence. He wanted to vent it all out. It might be the alcohol talking or not, but he knew he wanted someone to listen.

"You know that after Mysterio we got together. We entered some rough patches in high school, yet we love each other. Or she did. I thought we were going to have each other forever. She accepted me as Spider-Man and Peter. And..."

He stopped to find the right words. Wanda observed him.

"I still love her. I love her."

"So, what went wrong?"

"Time, it seemed I'm running out of time. Every run, swing, and leap feels like I'm too slow. Or was I too selfish? I'd probably break-up with myself for all the missed dates and me. Yeah, we couldn't compromise. Then before I knew it, we were fighting. It was about her and me. Who screwed up. Who was more often late."

Peter stood up from his chair. He stilled for a while, introspecting.

"I'm the last person that should say this, cause I don't know much about your relationship. But. Give it time, then talk to her. Hey, Peter, if you believe truly your for each other, it will happen. It's another obstacle, a detour," Wanda advised gently. He glanced at her. She smiled at him.

"You're right, I won't give up," he responded.

"That's the Peter Parker we all know. Come on, Spider-Man, don't give up. I'm here to listen. Besides, Morgan will be sad if you're sad. It's another obstacle, and that's life."

"Thanks, Wanda. For listening."

It felt good to have someone listening to him.

He smiled at her, the first genuine smile of his that day. The sun was setting down, orange, purple, and red hues began to streak across the sky. It was time for them to go home.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?" Wanda inquired.

"Yeah, how about Central Park? I'll swing from there. Uhmm, can you change my clothes again?" Peter requested. In a flash, he was back again on his previous outfit.

"Ready to go home, Peter?"

"Yes, see you again this Friday at the compound. Also, hey, Wanda can I talk to you again?"

"Sure, I'm here to listen. You have my number right. See you next time, spider-boy."

"Yeah! I've got it," Peter looked at his contacts. It was a private contact list(Avengers and Fury) made by Shuri that they installed. It also came with the highest security available.

The portal opened in a secluded part of the park. Peter jogged to the other side as he waved goodbye to her. He had a new destination in mind.

* * *

Swinging from New York's high-rise building always exhilarated him. Below him, some of the tourists stopped to take a picture of the superhero. He leaped mid-air and twisted his body as he released another strip of webbing.

He was near.

Peter jumped down to an isolated street.

"KAREN, please scan the area."

"There are no surveillance cameras nor persons in the vicinity, Peter."

He breathed a sigh of relief. Safe. He was more careful with his secret identity. The Mysterio fiasco caused him and Aunt May a lot. He didn't want to repeat the experience.

"Okay, disengage the suit, KAREN. Please," he commanded. The nano-tech suit began to unravel and stored itself to his web-shooters. He groomed himself to be presentable.

His hands were sweating.

Peter began to walk towards some row of houses. There it was MJ's house. Yesterday's memories came flying through his vision. He stopped in front of her door, shaking. His enhanced hearing began to pick up some sounds someone was talking behind the walls.

"Yes. It hurt, but it was the best for the two of us, for me. I'm choosing myself now. I never thought I'd lose myself in this relationship. Yeah. I tried. But it felt like I was the only one giving time. I know. Thanks. Maybe, when we were in high school. I did cry. I did. But it was freeing..."

Freeing, he choked. His senses were going haywire. Was this how MJ felt in their relationship? The five years of their relationship? Did their relationship hold them back, her back?

"Peter? What are you doing here?" Annie, MJ's mom, opened the door. Shock and confusion were visible on his face. His eyes were reddening from emotion as he waved hello. There was tension in his body.

"Uhm, Hi Mrs. Jones..." he mumbled.

"Michelle went upstairs just now. Do you want to talk to her?" she asked him. He could see the kindness and understanding in her eyes.

"No. No, I. Please tell her that I'll drop her things tomorrow," he fretted. "Thanks, Mrs. Jones. I'm going now. I have to go to work. Bye."

He ran. He ran as far as he could.

* * *

Peter threw himself to working and patrolling the streets of New York on the next days. He avoided Aunt May, Ned, and Pepper. He knew it was cruel to ignore them, but he wanted to be alone. His phone was full of their messages except hers.

MJ and he were not talking since that day.

He tried to call her a million times until she blocked him. There was finality from her end.

The break-up was taking a toll on him. It was the second time his heart broke: Liz and her. He would catch himself thinking about her, crying. And. After he went home from MJ's house, he boxed her things in his apartment. He still hadn't dropped it to her house. Focus. He was finishing the last touches of his dissertation for Dr. Conners. His bags already packed for MIT.

Two more months and he's going to graduate.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

He stood up to peep at the peephole of his door. There was Aunt May and surprisingly Wanda? He unlocked and opened the door.

"Aunt May? Wanda?" Peter felt confused. Why were they here?

"Good morning, Peter. Good morning, Aunt May and Wanda," Aunt May chided. Her smile was bright. Then her hands clasped on his face, searching for something.

"Good morning, Aunt May and Wanda..." he repeated. Wanda laughed behind them. She was holding some bags of food.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Aunt May questioned.

"Yes, yes. Come inside. I'm sorry this place is a mess."

Clothes, papers, and boxes were all over the apartment. Peter covered his face with his hand from embarrassment. He was going to clean the place this afternoon, but he was busy. He could hear Aunt May sighing in disappointment. Wanda would think of him as a slob.

He was not a slob. Just a bit busy.

"Honey, what did I taught you?" Aunt May took his laundry basket, and she began to dispense the dirty clothes inside the basket. "Can you open your curtains? You're not Dracula, are you?"

"Yes, Aunt May. Oh, Wanda, you could place the bags on the table over there. Again, sorry," Peter said while adjusting the curtains. Warm light shone through the windows, reflecting the pictures on the wall.

"You got a cozy spot here in the city, Peter. I see why you don't go at the compound often," Wanda complimented. She was taking out the groceries from the bag. "I'll start prepping."

"The knives and pans are over there. Yeah, it's much closer to the city. Pepper and Happy helped me set this up," he explained to Wanda. "Spider-Man needed to be the near the little guys, you know. He's the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. My rogues are human criminals with extra flavor. I mean, I often don't deal with intergalactic nor inter-dimensional threats. I mean that's what you do with Dr. Strange, right?"

"Yeah, but don't sell yourself short. I remember you bravely taking down some of those monsters. The threats we dealt with is a bit different from yours. It might be small or big, but Steve told me once that every help counts. You're doing quite a great job," she proclaimed. She then found some of Peter's cooking utensils.

"She's right, Peter. Every time you're back in MIT, the neighborhood is sad. I know it first hand. But I'm so happy that you'll graduate in the next couple of months," Aunt May interrupted. She grinned at him with pride. "Ben would have been so proud to see you up on that stage. Richard and Mary, too."

His chest swelled with genuine happiness. He rushed over to hug Aunt May. The loneliness he felt these past days lightened up. Tears streamed down from their cheeks, not sadness, but joy.

Wanda stopped chopping the fruits, watching the heartwarming moment. Her fist clenched in remembrance of her departed family and mentors. Their memories and this reaffirmed her decision to continue being an Avenger, a hero. She was a hero so that others could go back home to their families.

"Thank you," Peter wiped his tears while saying it to Aunt May. "Sorry, Wanda. God, I'm crying too much."

"Don't, don't apologize, everyone treasures their families. Besides, we all cry. Speaking from experience, I've cried a lot," Wanda confided. "Trust me, so don't apologize for crying."

"Yeah, I still remember when you were a child you cried after watching Star Wars. Ben and I kept on wiping your snotty nose," Aunt May giggled. Wanda laughed at the story while Peter was flushing red from it.

"May. Let's keep the stories down. I don't want the Avengers to know about that, especially Sam," Peter pleaded. "Also, why are you here, Wanda? How did you accompany my aunt?"

The two women looked at each other. Wanda lowered her head and continued prepping the food.

"You were not answering my calls or messages. Sam called me that they haven't heard from you since Monday. They sent Wanda to ask for you because Happy is in Malibu with Morgan. I'm, we're worried for you, Peter."

"May."

Peter reflected. He stared at his aunt. She moved next to him, her hand on his shoulders.

"Listen, Peter. I'm not going to say anything about you or MJ. You're still young, love comes, and love goes. Don't bury yourself alone from us. There are still people who love you. Baby steps, okay," Aunt May advised. The young man nodded in response. "Now, I'm hungry let's help, Wanda, prepare some breakfast."

"No, no. I'll do the cooking with Wanda. Remember that one time?" Peter protested. Talking with Aunt May eased his heart. Aunt May was right, baby steps, he can move on.

"Peter Parker? What are you insinuating?" she gasped at his protest. Before they could farther argue, they heard a sizzling sound. They looked at Wanda frying something at his kitchen. The scent of coffee hit them.

"I'm frying some bacon. Ahh, I don't know where are your plates. Can you get them?" Wanda conveyed. She set the bacon into the corner of the pan as she broke some eggs.

"Sure," Peter replied. The aunt and nephew went over to help the Avenger. They were sharing stories now and then.

The apartment was busy and full of laughter, unlike the past few days. After they had breakfast, the two women helped Peter cleaning up his place. Things were getting brighter for Peter. Before Aunt May and Wanda left him, he assured Wanda of his attendance for Friday's training. There were still people who care for him.

* * *

Sam was unforgiving with the team drill exercises. His body battered with bruises and cuts, thankfully he heals fast. The Avenger's roster was expanding with many heroes. Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Natasha Romanoff would be proud how far the team had come. Peter couldn't often believe that it was five years since the battle. It was near twilight when they finished training. Wanda and Dr. Strange left, Kate went practicing, Cassie rushed to her lab, and he also went out from the compound.

Peter worked for an hour patrolling the streets. He stopped a couple of muggings, shoot-outs, and burglary here and there. Then KAREN informed him about Ned.

He's not going to hide anymore.

Currently, he was waiting for Ned in a coffee shop. It felt weird to be the one waiting because he was the one that was always late. He continued sipping his coffee. Bitter. He dropped another cube of sugar in it. He drank once more. There it was the sweet spot of bitterness and sweetness.

"Peter? Dude, you're early," Ned gaped. The years had been both kind and unkind to his best friend. Ned had gained a fitter figure over the years, but he was balding early. Peter was there when Ned decided to shave his hair up. They still had the pictures on their phones after it was all done.

"I'm surprised, too," Peter agreed. He gestured for Ned to sit down. "Coffee?"

"No, I'm okay. How are you? Peter, you didn't answer my calls. You canceled Star Wars night. Then Betty told me about you and MJ breaking-up. You didn't answer again. No calls, nothing. What happened?" Ned recounted. Worry was evident in his tone.

He sipped his coffee, thinking. His best friend across him gazed at him, examining his face.

"Time. We drifted apart, me and MJ. That's it," Peter started as he clasped his hands for forgiveness. "I'm sorry, Ned, I've been an awful best friend. I'm sorry."

"Dude, it's okay. I'm just glad to see you. We're all heading to different directions sometimes. You have my back, and I have yours, that's our constant. But next time a simple text would be okay. Okay?" he assured his friend. Peter nodded his head in agreement. "So if you and MJ broke up, you're both in MIT? School's back this Monday."

"MIT has a big campus. I could avoid her, KAREN would help me. I'm still not ready to face her. I love--- we were together for five years. Five years, Ned. It's still, enough about that. How are you?"

Sensing Peter's reluctance speaking about MJ, Ned allowed the subject to change.

"Yeah, I'm good. Betty and I had been taking things seriously. We both see each other often in ESU. You know, third's time the charm. It's true, Peter. But I've been working some interesting mechanics under Dr. Octavious."

"Cool! Dr. Octavious is brilliant. I've been to his science camp once. He had this passion for helping the world. Congrats man!"

The two best friends continued to catch up. Their topics varied from Star Wars, school, and friends. Both laughed at each other's antics while far from each other. Ned skirted away from the subject of MJ. It was baby steps for Peter, talking about MJ and the break-up. As they headed into the night, the two performed their signature handshake. It would be a couple of months since they'll see each other again.

Peter was beginning to take control of his life.

He suited up, protecting his neighborhood. He swung across the tall buildings, leaping, and twisting.

* * *

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

Peter tossed the pillow to his left. He glanced at the clock at his bedstand, 6:57. It was Sunday and too early for him to wake up.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

He covered his ears with another pillow.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

Someone was ringing the doorbell of his apartment. He stood up, feeling sleepy still. He peeped to see Wanda. Again?

He opened the door. Wanda flushed red and turned her gaze away from him. A flicker of red pushed him inside his place. She closed the door.

"Wanda?" Peter asked in confusion. He then yawned.

"Get dressed," she answered. Her response was short and concise.

"What?"

...

"You're naked."

Peter was suddenly wide-awake. He ran towards his bedroom and shut the door. There were only three women who'd seen him naked, two as a baby, and one as a teenager. Wanda would think of him as a depraved pervert. That was awkward he couldn't face her again. His spider-senses could save him from danger, but not humiliating scenarios.

"Hurry up, Peter. Sam told me to fetch you. I didn't see anything, okay. Hurry up, because we'll be late," her muffled voice explained. Then he remembered Sam telling him about the meeting. Sam was strict, very strict.

"I'm sorry. I'll be there."

He grabbed some athletic clothing, black, and put them on. Then he grabbed his web-shooters housing his latest suit. Nine quick seconds later, he finished brushing his teeth. A pair of black trainers completed his outfit.

Peter stopped before he opened his door. How could he face her?

"Peter, we're already late. Let's go."

"Okay, in a minute," he replied. He willed himself to act cool, act normal. He stepped out the door.

Wanda was standing near his Star Wars memorabilia. She was looking at the pictures of Uncle Ben and him. Peter watched her--- there was sadness in her.

"I'm ready," Peter called. She turned her head towards him. Her green eyes met his hazel.

"Let's go."

Wanda waved her hand in a circle to open a portal to the compound. The two of them step on towards the empty training room. It then closed behind them. Peter could see Benatar II and some other spaceships by the large windows. Wanda tugged his hand, leading him to the meeting room.

Heads turned as they arrived in the meeting at the middle of Sam's speech. They both lowered their heads until they found some seats. Peter could see the frown on some of their faces. He was notorious in his lateness. He squirmed in his chair. Nervous. Wanda squeezed his hand in comfort.

"Now that we're finally all here we could start. Great job everyone on the rescue efforts. The past months had been quiet, but let's not ease up. SWORD and Fury alerted me the other day about a threat. It's still far from Earth. So all heroes must be vigilant. Now, Thor, Vision, and Danvers since you three are up..."

The meeting continued outlining the possible threats in and out Earth. Some heroes, like Peter, beamed at the commendation on the street level vigilance. Kate and Cassie felt happy for their efforts. Wanda and Dr. Strange along, with a new guy, reported about the magic side of things. Dr. Strange's part was reluctant, cryptic even. But everyone was tense with the galactic threat coming. The last galactic threat had killed Iron Man and Black Widow.

"Peter, let's talk. Not you Quill, Parker," Sam called out. The rest of the superheroes left them. Some wondered on why was he called. Sam sat next to him.

"May told me about MJ. I know you do your best with your schooling, internship, and being Spider-Man. Kid, if managing your time is hard," Sam began. "I could lessen your schedule. You're graduating within two months. Relationships, trust me, needs time. If you and that girl want to continue, I'll give you enough time. Besides Murdock and Cage, will take care of New York."

Sam surprised Peter. He thought he would receive another scolding yet again. However, the older man looked at him with understanding.

"Sam. I don't think I'll need that time off. She. We've been drifting apart. I love her, but I guess we need to let go sometimes. Maybe, I'm still holding on to the part of forever. We vowed in high school, after graduation that we'll be forever," Peter lamented. It was so embarrassing. "She's my first girlfriend. And it hurts so much. I tried stopping it but. I can't stop the pain. I can't."

"We don't luck out the first time. Some are lucky, and some are not. I dated a girl once in high school. I thought she was the one. Like you, I thought it was forever. But, after I returned from the army, we found each other too different. Don't worry, you'll find love, or you'll have a chance again with MJ. That's life," Sam rubbed Peter's shoulders. The younger man smiled in appreciation. "One day, Peter, it'll ease-out, and you'll find yourself moving on.

Peter contemplated his options.

"You know with the threat coming. I'm not taking some time off training. I promise I'll manage my time better. Besides I'm graduating soon."

"If that's what you want, okay. But I'll pair you up with Wanda."

"Why, Wanda? Uhm, shouldn't she and Dr. Strange team up?"

"It's simple, kid. You're always late, and she's the most punctual. I'm quite impressed that she managed to bring you here only four minutes late. You've had a much worst record than that. You made me wait for three hours."

Peter sheepishly lowered his head. Sam laughed at his expression. They stood up sharing stories of patrolling and missions of the past few days. The other Avengers huddled by catching up with each other as they passed by.

"Peter!"

It was from Morgan. She was here. Sam patted him on his shoulders, leaving him with Morgan. The young girl rushed to hug him. He was happy to see her.

* * *

After meeting and playing with Morgan, Peter went out to patrol one last time in the city. The night was slow, and there were few criminals. So he went back to his apartment earlier.

Peter felt his cheeks ache and swell. A mugger had hit him with a sucker punch. He splashed his face water, again and again, washing it. His eyes were not red from crying anymore. As he walked towards the kitchen, he noticed the box full of MJ's things. He stilled.

He hadn't returned it yet. The night enveloped the city. But it was still early enough. It was his final day before he goes back to school. Away. He scoured his contact list for support. There was no one to call.

He didn't want to bother Aunt May, Ned, or Happy. Then he stopped on Wanda's contact. Hesitation flitted on his mind, but she told him to call if he needed help. He pressed the button to call.

It rang for a few seconds.

"Hello, Wanda? Yeah. Can I ask you a favor? Am I bothering you? No. No, thanks."

Peter put on a sweater and dark jeans. He grabbed the box and headed out once more to the city.

* * *

Wanda patted his shoulder. They were both standing in front of MJ's house. He nearly ran away as they had gotten closer. But Wanda kept him firmly standing. She gestured for him to ring the doorbell.

Peter breathed in and out.

His fingers pressed the button twice, ringing. They waited for someone to open the door. Peter was trembling with anxiousness, glancing everywhere.

The door opened.

"Peter," it was MJ. "What are you doing here? Scarlet Witch? I thought you're in outer space."

"Hi, we hadn't had met, yet, I'm Wanda. Nice to meet you," Wanda stretched her hand to shake MJ's hand. Peter remained still.

"These are your things, from my apartment. I've boxed them. Here," Peter handed the box to her. It was weird to see her smile at him. When the last time he saw her, she was crying. Then the phone call he overheard.

He turned away and fled.

"Peter! Wait, I'm sorry," Wanda apologized and ran up to catch him.

Thunder boomed loudly, a thunderstorm.

The rain drizzled down on him. The droplets were pouring harder as he stopped near a tree. His sweater was getting wetter by the moment. In his frustration, he punched the tree over and over again. Then he couldn't feel the rain dripping down.

He turned to see Wanda holding an umbrella near him. Blood was trickling down his fists. She took one of his hands and healed it. Then the other.

"Come on," she grabbed his hand, leading them out from the street. Peter. Peter followed her.

* * *

"How do you work with Vision?" Peter asked. "He's your ex, right."

Wanda stopped eating her shawarma. She grabbed her soda and drank from it. The small bistro was empty save for the two of them.

"You don't have to answer," he added.

"There was an incident before--- before he was back again. I was lonely. We tried to make it work in short. But we were different people after certain events. It's hard. Things got weird between us. Then I realized that if I acknowledge our past, it's okay. Okay. I moved on as I saw how incompatible we became," Wanda concluded. Then she met his eyes. "It happened."

"Yeah..."

"I'm not gonna tell you it's going to get better. It's not, one day you'll find yourself you're fine with it. Just. Don't. Don't rush it, but take your time," she reiterated.

He thought about MJ. But maybe love wasn't enough. He's still in love with her, maybe one day it would change to love. Not in love, merely love.

They continued finishing their meal. The rain was already winding down. For Peter, he had to return to MIT, away from New York. Both had parted ways when the rain was gone.

* * *

Peter settled in his bed. His bags and projects were ready. Ready. Tomorrow was a new day. Spring break was eventful for him. Somethings in his life changed, for worse or better, he didn't know.

He was glad for all the support of his friends, and family. Aunt May was right. Baby steps.

He picked up his phone to see the messages. MJ used to text him goodnight always before. It would take time getting used to the fact she won't be texting him or calling him. He got five messages in his inbox. He read them.

> "Dude, good luck for tomorrow. If you need someone to call, call me."  
-Ned
> 
> "Peter, don't be late at the compound. The jet will be ready by seven. Also, it was Pepper's orders, so don't try to say no. Night."  
-Happy
> 
> "Peter, honey. I love you, and I hope you best tomorrow. Call me if you need anything."  
-Aunt May
> 
> "Thank you, Peter. Morgan was so happy that you got to play and talk to her today. The Stark branch near MIT was applauding your work there. Tony would be so happy seeing you graduating in his alma mater."  
-Pepper

Peter looked surprised to see the last message.

> "Hey, if you need a friend I'm here. Sam told me that we're partners for some missions. So partner, keep your head high and keep swimming. Night."  
-Wanda

Wanda was someone he was getting to know better. They've worked together in the past, but this week they had slowly become fast friends. A chance meeting. He was looking forward to seeing her. Together they might become close friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn. Like a burning candle that flames on for hours. Like a bomb fizzling away slowly till it gets in the end, then explosions.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	2. A Healing Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Marvel characters or the song. I own nothing here except for the plot.

  
"Class dismissed. Please submit your essays next week."

Peter stared at the blackboard one more time and jotted more notes. His classes had gone well since he came back. Luckily, Dr. Connors was considerate of his dissertation. But he had been busier than ever.

He rushed out of the classroom to head to his next class. Double-majoring in Mechanical Engineering and Biochemistry was taking up his time. However, he was glad that all the AP classes he took had put him ahead.

"Peter! Hey, Parker!"

He turned around to see Harry Osborn barreling towards him. The brunette billionaire son of Norman Osborn had been his unexpected friend in MIT. Most would expect his friend to look like his father. But Harry took more of his mother's good-looking genes. The only resemblance between father and son were their average height.

"Harry? I hadn't seen you since Monday," Peter looked at his friend in confusion. Harry's face was full of smiles as he caught up Peter's pace.

"Man, Bali was beautiful. I took more time off cause," Harry started. "The girls, the sun, and music were perfect. Perfect! You should have gone with me! How's your break?"

"It was--- it was good. I spent it with friends and family in New York," he replied. He didn't want to think about his break. They were heading to one of the classes they shared.

"That's what you did?"

"Yes, Harry. My spring break was normal."

"Anyways, I'm going to have a coming back party at my house. You and your girlfriend should go."

Peter stopped at his tracks. MJ. She was walking in the hallway along with the other students. Baby steps. He continued to walk past her. They didn't glance at each other. No acknowledgment. No contact.

"That. That was weird," Harry commented. His eyes looked back at MJ's retreating form to Peter's disregard. "Okay, you used to talk my ear off about MJ. I mean you talk about her every single time. And now you're ignoring her?"

"We broke up," Peter told him straight. They were near the laboratory.

"You broke up! You and MJ! You and her! The future power couple of America. Man!"

"People grew apart. Couples break-up. That's life."

"That's life? Why didn't you tell me?"

Peter stared at him with disbelief. "You were in Bali, and you changed numbers again. Bali to New York is quite far. And what will you do?"

"Simple, I'll set you up to another date," Harry answered. "And I change my numbers weekly because girls can't get enough of me. Now, that you're single, you'll have time to party with me. I'll introduce you to some friends at the party. Come on."

"No, I still have to study. Then my internship."

The two students took their seats at the laboratory. Several of their classmates were preparing their books. The professor hadn't arrived in the classroom. Peter took out his notes for the class while Harry did the same.

"It's our last year. One party," Harry pleaded to Peter. He didn't notice the professor's entrance. "Party. Party. Party!"

A cough gathered their attention.

They turned to see their professor.

"Mr. Osborn, you are barely getting by in my class. I would suggest for you to refrain partying for the last months of the year. If you put more energy to studying like Mr. Parker, I'm sure your father would be happier about your grades. Mr. Osborn," the professor lectured. Her eyes narrowed on the two friends.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll keep that in mind."

"Good, Mr. Osborn. Now that you are nearing..."

Throughout the class, Harry frowned and gritted his teeth in anger. Peter could only glance helplessly at his friend. Norman Osborn was a sour topic. It was a blessing that the professor had let them go earlier than expected. Though they had to do more readings on the subject, the two felt relieved when it ended.

The students rushed out of the classroom, especially Harry.

"I'll see you later, Parker," Harry mumbled off. His back hunched while hurriedly walking away.

"Harry," Peter called out. He was gathering his notes back to his bag. "Wait! Osborn! Harry!"

Harry disappeared from his sight. Hundreds of students milled around the hallway. Peter could only sigh and walked off to his dormitory. Then he felt a buzzing from his pockets. It was his phone. There was a new message.

> "Mr. Parker, I need you at the Stark Labs."  
-Dr. Rossom

Peter read it in wonderment, what do they need him for in the lab? Well. At least his busy schedule helped him avoiding MJ more than ever.

* * *

The scent of beeswax and dusty tomes permeated throughout the old library. Wanda ran her fingers against the ridges of the books, picking. Her mind settled to a new book, one she hadn't had time to read.

"Wanda," it was Dr. Strange. She turned to see him heading towards her.

"Stephen."

His eyes wandered to the book in her hands.

"Excellent choice of reading. I've heard from the other masters that you hadn't attended their classes. Tell me," Stephen queried. There was a hint of concern in his voice.

They joined in a pace.

"I'm done with the exercises. And the classes are easy. Besides, I am far ahead than them. They don't challenge me or my powers. Look. It's just a waste of time. So," Wanda explained to the doctor. The two went to the librarian's desk. "I'll do some self-study."

"Self-study?"

"Oh, please, like you hadn't done it. I've heard from the others, especially from Wong, about your self-study."

"That was different."

"And I'm not given the same treatment?"

Stephen frowned at Wanda's words while she checked out the book with her. He had come to view the young woman before him like a younger sister. Her behavior and aloofness concerned him greatly. She was isolating herself from the others. And. The way her powers were steadily growing alarmed the other sorcerers.

He could appease them for so long and protect her.

"Don't worry. I'm moving out from here. I'm a big girl," Wanda assured. "I don't need your protection, Stephen."

He wasn't surprised anymore how easily she could read the thoughts of others. Even if--- it was unintentional. It was another growing concern of the apprentices and novices.

"I know that you don't need protection. But I still worry. There are threats unseen," the doctor warned her with a grave voice. "We must remain vigilant."

"The galactic threat?"

"Not that. I could feel it in my bones. Something is coming."

Both strolled out from the library, contemplating. The threats had been increasing year by year.

The stars glowed above Nepal's skies came as it came into their view. Cold chilling winds breezed throughout as they walked. Wanda gripped the book in her hand tight. She remembered Thanos.

"I'm much more powerful than before, I won't fail and hesitate this time," she avowed with conviction. Her eyes glowed scarlet. Stephen could feel the energies crackling and converging around her.

Scarlet.  
  
A trembling hand clasped her shoulder. The scarlet stopped.

The cold wind blew harder, enveloping their surroundings with fallen leaves.

"Wanda, there are things we could and could not change. We might be powerful, but the future remains uncertain. We could only prepare," Stephen stressed. "I have learned without the knowledge of the future to prepare always. Nothing is certain in these coming days."

She went silent, thinking.

"I'm prepared, Stephen. I'm--- I'm going to go to my room. Goodnight," Wanda bade her goodbyes. Her eyes met Stephen's, and then she spun away.

She could feel Strange's eyes boring on her figure as she walked away.

Quiet.

Two apprentices were in the hallway of the dormitory. They stared at her and immediately stepped away from her. Unnatural. Her footstep hurried until she was back in her room. The place was spartan, a habit she developed in Sokovia and when she was on the run. She shed off her disciple robes and went to bathe herself. The hot waters released the tension on her muscles.

Kamar Taj.

The mystic arts had taught her to improve her powers, to control them as much as she could. But she had seen their looks, minds. Scarlet wisps emerged from her hands. Afraid. They felt frightened about what she could do. Her powers were unnatural. They could bend and alter reality, the very fabric of existence. Dangerous. And she still hadn't known her limit.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Her phone flew straight to her hand. She answered it.

"Sam, do you know what time is it here? Alright, I'll be there. Peter? Yes, I'll pick him up. It's been a week since we last saw each other. Okay, got it, New Jersey."

Another mission, Wanda messaged Peter about the extraction point. He did not reply immediately. Thinking about the different time zones, Wanda understood. Maybe she could laze in for a couple of minutes before picking Peter up.

* * *

Peter was examining the data in his hands. The lab was in near disaster. Someone had entered the wrong calculations for the 14th time since Dr. Rossom called him in. The load from last week was grueling, and several new interns were anxious. It was a recipe for disaster. The problem was supposedly solved the last time he was here.

"What do you think, Peter?" Dr. Rossom postulated. His hands were jittery from caffeine. Or was it nervousness?

Peter glanced up at the doctor and the data. The young interns shuffled their feet while looking down at the floor at the back. No one met his gaze.

"The calculations are off by a percent. We need to reset the machine again. I'll work on the new calculations," Peter stated. The doctor banged his fist against a table.

The man was a nervous wreck. Everything was not lining up--- the delays were making him worry.

"This is bad, what do I present to the board? We only got a week!" Dr. Rossom yelled. He was pacing all over the room.

Peter sighed. His hands went on to calculate the new percentages and input for the machine. There was some merit on the previous data, but it was sometimes off by a percent or two.

"Here," he handed the doctor the new calculations. The doctor stopped and read it. A big smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you, Peter! You're a lifesaver."

"Before you enter the calculations doctor, please check the machine. Let Swanson see it first. There might be a problem on its circuitry. Call me if there are more issues. I'll be heading out," Peter spoke while walking out the room. He headed to his lab, leaving the doctor scolding the new interns.

Countless machines, gizmos, and notes covered his lab. Pepper had insisted on giving him his own space in the branch. It was his private sanctuary, Pepper and Morgan were the only ones allowed in it when they visit him.

Warmth.

The bright afternoon sun shone through the window, Peter admired. The Stark branch in Cambridge, Massachusetts was not as grand, as New York nor in Los Angeles. But he felt the memories of the last years he'd been here. No memories of his mentor or MJ to intrude him here.

It didn't make him feel more lonely than the one in the compound or the tower.

He stopped to look at the other buildings in the block. The City Hall where MJ was interning was far from him. It was the first time he thought of her again since the hallway.

Peter knew it would take time to heal. But. He was glad--- he was hopeful that he could move on. Day by day had proven him that he could. He didn't anticipate for her anymore. Baby steps.

"Wow, I didn't know you could brood like Barnes. You've been busy?"

Peter, startled, spun to see Wanda at the door. She was wearing a pure black mission suit over a navy trench coat, and her blond hair tied up in a bun. Her eyebrow rose upon seeing his panic.

"What? How? Hold that thought. What are you doing here?" Peter asked Wanda. He flailed his arms, waiting for an answer. He was mildly confused to see her.

"I'm sorry to intrude your private lab. But. Look at your phone," Wanda answered him. She sighed at Peter's confusion.

Peter went over his desk to find his phone. There were six messages on it along Wanda's and Sam's. He read it. The timestamp on his phone indicated it was earlier sent to him an hour ago.

"Sam's going to kill me. We're late because I'm late. I'm sorry," he apologized. His fingers ran through his hair. "I'll just take my webbings and inform them I'll go out."

He took off his lab coat and took some pellets for his webbings.

"We're not late. But you need to hurry up. Don't worry about your colleagues," Wanda explained to him. "Pepper told them that I'm picking you up for Morgan. Besides NDAs."

"Okay, a minute."

"Chop, chop Parker they need us in New Jersey."  
  
A portal opened up in his lab to an empty rooftop. Wanda glanced at him, waiting.

"KAREN, activate the suit."

"Activating."

Peter stepped on the portal with the nano-suit covering his body and face. The suit was predominantly blue and red streaked with white. The spider symbol stretched over his torso. White fist guards formed on his hands and web-shooters--- it was a new suit.

"Show off, Spiderling."

"Hey, appreciate the showmanship."

Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Let's go," Peter expressed. He was ready to go.

* * *

"Every game you play. Every night you stay," Scott sang his heart out. "I'll be watching you."

They were in a van. A red van covered in flowers and a detergent ad. Sam, Bucky, Kate, Wanda, and he cramped at the back of it while Scott drove them. There were boxes of laundry detergent hiding them from view in their tight spaces. Thankfully, Peter and Wanda were not late.

Peter avoided looking at Sam's, "I told you so," face.

"I thought this was a raid mission? Why are we in a van?" Bucky snapped at Sam. The small space was irritating the soldier. His eyes glinted with annoyance at their leader. Sam.

"We needed to be stealthy. If not, the bastards would be immediately alerted of our plans. Be cool, okay," Sam lectured. Their bodies moved forward from a sudden stop.

Peter felt Wanda's hand gripped his arm tight. They were close to each other. He could smell cherry blossoms and peppermint emanating from Wanda. It smelt good, so good. Stupid. He's not blushing.

He thanked the heavens that his mask covered his face.

Wanda's gripped tightened.

"Fuck! Be careful, Scott!" Bucky exclaimed at his earpiece. Sam and Kate appeared to be in a tangle with Bucky's legs. Then they hear some barking.

Dogs.

The front door of the van opened.

They all stopped moving. The barking was getting nearer to them. Bucky moved to grip his gun. Lights filled the back of the van. Scott opened the back door. Alert. They heard some voices talking, Scott and some other guys.

"Look, man. I'm here to deliver some detergent," Scott argued to someone.

"No one said about a delivery. Show me the boxes," a gruff voice ordered.

The could hear some rustling.

"Talk to my bosses. Look detergents, or had you eaten too many Tide pods. Man, I'm here to do my job," Scott pleaded. "Besides I don't think you've got detergent for your laundry."

"The dogs barked."

"Man, dogs barked all the time. You wouldn't notice I'm even here if you let me do my delivery."

It was again dark in the van. They heard more murmuring outside the vehicle. Peter could hear them clearly with his enhanced senses. He felt relieved when he heard them say Scott could take them in.

"That was close," he stated to the others. They hadn't moved from their positions.

"Why couldn't we portal our way in?" Kate asked Sam.

"I told you guys before. We need to be stealthy. Wanda's portal can draw attention from the cameras. And the blueprints we got says this place is crawling up with cameras," the Falcon explained. "So, we follow the plan."

Moments later, they've stopped. Again the back door of the van opened. The heroes poised into their positions.

"Guys, it's safe. You could come out now," Scott called out to them. He removed the photostatic veil from his face. They all sighed in relief.

Bucky was first to barrel his way out of the van. Then Sam and Kate followed outside. Peter gestured for Wanda to go first--- she thanked him before going out. And Peter was last to go out.

The dark warehouse greeted Peter's sight. They were far from the main building. His fellow Avengers were readying their weapons while Wanda held out a hologram of the place.

"Team we got half an hour before the transaction happens. Scott and Kate prepare to take the southern docks. Peter and Wanda, I want you both to infiltrate the warehouse," Sam instructed them. His hand moved to show them their places in the hologram. "Bucky and I are going to take the northern doors. Got it?"

Everyone nodded their heads in confirmation. Peter and Wanda stood closer together as well as the others with their partners.

"Alright. Avengers, go!"

* * *

The place was dark--- men equipped with high-caliber weapons patrolled the warehouse. Peter and Wanda hid at the shadowed alcoves of the ceiling. Wanda's spell and KAREN's help made their infiltration successful. Fifteen minutes, no, fourteen minutes more till their target would arrive.

"Hey, Wanda. Thanks for picking me up. I would be late if it was not for you," Peter thanked his companion. The two were sitting in a web hammock.

"It's alright. Besides we're partners. Alright," Wanda replied to him. She gave him a small smile.

"Yeah. Yeah, partners. I'm sorry, I hadn't messaged you for some time."

"I understand. I've been busy too with Strange."

"Oh, how is he?"

"He's fine. He still keeps his immaculate beard trimmed. Trust me, Peter, that guy could beat any woman for the longest bathroom hours."

"I always wonder how he maintains it. Hmmm, I'm wondering if I should try for a beard..."

Wanda chuckled at the image. A bearded Peter Parker? The spider narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hey, I could pull it off..."

Peter felt Wanda pat his shoulders.

"Maybe, maybe not," she teased him.

He smiled underneath his mask. Then a sudden commotion interrupted them. Several large containers were slowly wheeled off into the middle of the place. The entrance door opened, revealing an expensive car.

The two Avengers went alert.

"KAREN, tell me the time of the timer," Peter asked his suit.

"Peter, the timer says that the hostiles are five minutes early. Should I inform the others?"

Wanda nodded at him.

"Yes, tell them that we're in position. Please, record the exchange of these mafiosos."

"Wait, how long have you been waiting to say mafiosos?" Wanda snickered. The spider glanced at his partner and shrugged.

"Since Sam told me we're dealing with the Mafia."

Below them, the criminals started making their negotiations. The grunts opened one of the containers. Both could see some parcel had been carefully brought out. An expensive suited man pried a package apart, tasting its contents. Drugs.

"Peter, after they exchanged the money we'll strike," Wanda reminded him.

Just as she said it, a large man presented a large briefcase. The two parties looked almost done with their transaction. Peter and Wanda readied themselves to attack.

"KAREN, ready the web modifications for capture."

"Yes, Peter. I've scanned the hostiles. There are 37 of them in the room."

"Got it."

One.

Two.

Three.

Peter swung down from the alcove as he released a webbing to the man with the briefcase. Wanda followed soon after, she levitated the guns from the grunts on the ground and crumpled them.

Bullets then hailed on them from the left and right. Peter took on the opponents in the middle, while Wanda handled the parameters.

The spider promptly webbed two hostiles down to the floor. Hum. Another rushed towards him, but Peter kicked the man in the abdomen. A knocked out for him. The grunts were seizing him up. His opponents circled him.

Then.

A grunt launched to punch Peter.

"Wow! You could punch," Peter teased avoiding the said punch. Hum. He evaded a knife slash from his left. Then he turned to punch the kidney of the grunt near him.

Peter kicked the one with the knife. Hum. Two grunts with brass knuckles came up behind him. Peter dropped down to sweep them in the legs. Thank goodness for spider-senses.

"Sorry, guys. My dance card is full."

He webbed the fallen grunts quickly. Hum. A kick flew through his right. Peter grabbed the man's leg and threw him to three rushing grunts.

Boom.

The spider glanced at the sound. It was the big guy he webbed up. The man was free--- and was staring at Peter menacingly.

"You're the spider-guy from New York. I've heard you're a puny weakling nerd," the man growled. "I used to crush puny nerds to a pulp back in the days."

"That's a rumor. No, I'm not puny. I'm punny. Get it? Punny."

The man advanced towards him with speed. Peter dodged at the barreling man while kicking him back. Blam. The big guy dropped at the floor.

"Why do I explain jokes? Jokes aren't funny when explained," Peter evaded a blow from his opponent. He webbed up the guy's legs to the floor.

"Need help," it was Wanda up in the air. That's when Peter noticed that there were no more smells of gunpowder and sounds of guns firing. He nodded at her.

Wanda blasted the man with a beam of energy. He was instantly knocked out. Peter grinned at Wanda, giving her a thumbs up.

"This was easy," he remarked to her.

Hum.

Wanda felt surprised when Peter webbed her up and pulled her down. Bang! Bang!--- a sniper. Peter dodged the second bullet. Not one sniper, but two.

Swoosh.

Swoosh.

The two Avengers saw Kate firing her arrows. Behind her was a Giant-Ant-Man holding the expensively suited mafioso. Their mission was complete.

* * *

Sunset was already creeping up when they finished their reports to the police. The Avenger's had submitted the pieces of evidence to lock up the criminals. Two of New Jersey's Mafia families were now scrambling from the law.

Aside from drugs, Wanda called Wong to examine the artifacts they found in the warehouse. They were also smuggling magical relics. Sam and Bucky remained to continue the cooperation with the police.

Kate and Scott traveled together back to the compound an hour ago.

Peter was still in his Spider-Man costume, distancing himself from the authorities. Massachusetts was far from New Jersey.

The reporters were also there waiting for a scoop.

"Spider-Man, what can you say about the Falcon and the Winter Soldier's relationship? Are they dating?"

"Are you relocating in New Jersey, Spider?"

"What do you think about the new hero in England?"

"Who are the next target of the Avengers, Mr. Spider?"

The flashes of the cameras were annoying him. Peter sought to find Wanda. He heard her voice. It seemed that she was in the warehouse with Wong talking. Peter went to the two magic users.

"Wanda? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Peter asked the witch. She faced him and nodded.

The others looked at them curiously.

"Watch your steps," Wong barked at the onlookers. "We have a job to do."

Wong turned away, ordering some more apprentices to handle the artifacts.

The two Avengers went away from the crowd of people.

"Sorry, about webbing you up," Peter apologized. He scratched the back of nape, waiting for her answer.

"You saved my life," Wanda spoke up. "You shouldn't apologize for that."

"So, we're cool?"

"Yup, cool."

An awkward silence settled between them.

"Can--- could you drop me off? I still have school, ah, Wanda. Uhm, so could you take me back to my lab in Cambridge?" Peter requested.

Wanda blinked at his simple request. She had thought that he'd asked her to drop him off at the peak of Mount Everest.

"Of course, you still have your schooling. I'll ask Wong to take my leave," she answered. "Just wait here, I'll be back."

Peter let out a sigh of relief. He needed to finish his projects for tomorrow, and he was getting hungry. It took another five minutes for Wanda to return.

"I'll take you back now," Wanda returned. Her hand weaved to open up a portal. The other side was another rooftop. Peter strolled to it. Wanda. Wanda joined him.

* * *

It was twilight in Massachusetts. Lots of restaurants and shops were full of costumers. The whole place was alive. People were milling around the streets. And Peter glanced at the person with him. Wanda.

The two of them had changed their clothes with the help of Wanda's magic. Wanda also felt hungry from their mission. Thus she left Wong, Sam, and Bucky knowing that they could handle the remaining inquiry.

"What's the best place to eat here?" Wanda asked him.

Peter thought of the restaurants he'd been too in the are. Six. There were six restaurants that he and MJ frequented. Three. There were three restaurants that Pepper with Morgan treats him. But they were quite expensive.

"I don't eat out much--- I mostly survive with packed ramen noodles," he confessed. He looked down on his shoes.

She laughed at him. "Ramen noodles?"

"Don't you know? I'm a connoisseur of packed ramen noodles. It's easy to cook once you realize you're running late," Peter told her. He smiled at her as she laughed once more.

Then.

"How about--- let's try it there?" Wanda suggested. Her eyes focused on a Korean BBQ restaurant.

While he and MJ went out to eat Korean BBQ, the place that Wanda was indicating was new.

"Sure," he replied. Both matched their pace as they entered the restaurant.

It was full.

A server noticed them and went to the two.

"Good evening, welcome to Lee Brothers. How many of you would be dining?"

"Two," Peter replied immediately. The server smiled at them.

"Luckily, we have a table for two--- please follow me," the server guided them through the crowd. Peter and Wanda were promptly seated at the back of the restaurant. The server gave them two menus.

Peter felt his eyes widened at the selection. And the price. He could afford it, but he would be out of budget in a week. His next salary was two weeks tops, and he didn't want to ask. He heard Wanda ordering.

"Peter, what do you want?" Wanda glanced from her menu to him.

He hesitated. His hands were getting clammier by the second.

"Don't worry about it. Dinner is my treat, a thank you," she added.

"This is the second time you've treated me, are you sure?"

"It's a thank-you dinner. Different than the last one."

"Why?"

Wanda stared at his eyes. "That was the bailing your friend out, treat."

Peter felt his chest constrict. He didn't know why? But. He was glad to have Wanda with him. He grinned at her.

"Alright, a thank-you dinner. I'll have the pork, the beef, and bibimbap. That's all," Peter gave back the menu. "Wanda, next time it's my treat."

She nodded at his words.

The server left the two of them alone.

The place glowed with soft yellow lights as they admired it. Paintings of Korean castles and nobles hung onto the walls. Acoustic played softly at the background of the chattering diners. The wooden tables and soft cushions enhanced a feeling of homeliness.

"This place is nice," Wanda complimented. Her fingers drummed on the table. "Cozy."

"Yeah, this one's a new place," he commented.

"I've never tried Korean BBQ."

His eyes widened at her confession. "What? Never? How?"

Wanda chuckled at Peter's reaction. "I didn't have the time. Or if I did, I'm only alone."

"Alone? What about Dr.--- Stephen? Kate? Uhmmm, Wong? Sam?"

"We're always busy, and they're unavailable. I don't like eating alone in restaurants too. It reminds me of things I want to forget..."

A server interrupted them furthermore--- they halted their conversation.

She was setting up the plates, glasses, and utensils on the table. Another server appeared next bearing their food. Premium-grade meat, numerous side-dishes, wraps, kimchi, and soju completed their meal.

It was absolutely a feast for the eyes.

"Wow, I don't know where to start," Wanda marveled. She picked one of the side dishes.

"Here," Peter used his chopsticks to pick up some meat. "We're going to grill some of this first. Then we wait for it to cook."

Wanda followed Peter's lead and selected several slices of meat to grill. The meat sizzled at the hot temperature. Peter began eating his bibimbap while Wanda watched over the grilling food.

"This is great," the spider commented. "Delicious."

"You're still hungry, aren't you?" Wanda teased him. Without voicing out his reply, Peter took some of the cooked beef. He cheekily smiled at her while chewing.

Then it was Wanda's turn to eat some of the grilled meat. Peter felt amused by seeing the amazement in her eyes. He continued to cook more slices of pork and beef. Later he mixed some of the kimchi over the pork.

Peter then remembered something.

"Uh, this is awkward, but do you eat pork? Because," he mumbled to his companion. "I just mixed them up."

"I'm none practicing," she replied quickly. There was bewilderment in the young man's eyes.

"Oh, okay."

"It's just that with the things that happened. It's hard to find faith. I could only believe in myself. I couldn't control what others think of me, but someone told me that--- if I do good, that's all that matters. It's not easy sometimes," she narrated to him.

Her eyes met his.

"Someone told me about responsibility and powers. It's not easy, you're right. We couldn't control what people think of us," Peter opened up. "But who's going to avenge and protect Earth, the people we love. I don't want to waste--- I don't want to waste their sacrifices."

Without prompting, Wanda poured two shots of soju for them. She gave one to the other hero. Her hand raised her glass while Peter followed her actions.

"To Steve, Natasha, and Tony," she recalled. Peter held the glass tight in his hands, to the people who influenced them.

"To Uncle Ben."

"To Pietro."

Clink.

The two heroes continued their dinner sharing stories of their busy week. Unknown to them, someone was watching them.

* * *

Peter was running in the empty hallways. He's not late streak was over. Two more doors before his classroom, there it was. The tardy student opened the door. There was a frown on Dr. Connors face.

"Mr. Parker, so glad of you to join us," the doctor barked. His foot tapped, waiting for an explanation from Peter.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Connors. I've been putting more lab hours at night," Peter explained. He gripped the straps of his bag tight. Someone from the back of the class snickered.

"Are you sure, Mr. Parker?" Dr. Connors stared at him. "You're a brilliant student. But not a brilliant liar."

Peter felt confused. "I was putting up more time with my internship."

A round of laughter circled. The doctor threw a piece of chalk--- pop.

The class went silent.

Seeing the genuine confusion on Peter's face, the doctor felt pity. "Mr. Parker, have you look at your phone?"

"No, sir. My phone's dead."

The doctor sighed. "Jackson show him."

Jackson, his classmate, rushed towards Peter. He was giggling madly at the phone. Peter frowned. What? What was it?

**SCARLET WITCH SEEING STARK PROTEGE**

**A scooper went out to the town's newest hottest Korean BBQ. Surprise! Surprise! The Avenger Scarlet Witch spotted dining with a young man. The Avenger had been elusive to the media for a long time. But the young man in question is noteworthy too. Peter Parker, Stark protege, was her dining companion. Everyone remembers Mr. Parker as a target by the criminal "Mysterio" aka Quentin Beck. Are there Avenger babies in the future? ------------------ Slide Gallery for More Pictures.**

Then his classmate scrolled down the article.

**VISION SAYS NO COMMENT TO EX'S NEW LOVER**

**VISION x SCARLET WITCH x PETER PARKER TRIANGLE INSIDER DETAILS**

**SCARLET WITCH AND SPIDER-MAN BUSTS CRIMINALS**

There was only one semi-correct article from all of it.

Peter flushed red when the headlines settled in his mind.

Bad--- this was bad.

"I can explain, I knew her because of my Stark internship. We're friends. Mrs. Stark asked her to take me back, and then she wanted to try the restaurant. It's a friendly dinner. We'renotseeingeachother!" Peter protested quickly.

"Alright, Mr. Parker. We've devoted too much time for this debacle. Take your seat, be early even, if you have a date or not. Class," Dr. Connor's dismissed Peter. The student went to his seat.

The rest of his classmates were throwing looks at him--- this was going to be a long day for him.

* * *

Several students stopped and whispered as he walked to his dormitory. It was like high school all over again. Surprisingly Harry was absent for the whole day. He had called his friend, but his phone was not in service. Ned had messaged him about the tabloids. May was also worrying about the news, and it reminds her of the time they were on the front pages.

Peter assured them quickly that it was all false, and Pepper had reached out to him about it. Wanda also messaged him that he had nothing to worry about the tabloids. She was used to it. The PR teams of the Avengers team and Stark Industries were already working on the tabloids.

Luckily, no one was brave enough to confront him about the tabloids.

Peter opened the lobby of his dormitory. Several pair of eyes observed him. He shuffled quietly back to his place. MJ. She was leaning on the door of his room.

"MJ?" Peter, surprised, asked her. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see a friend," MJ replied. She was wearing a more stylish outfit than she used to wear. Peter then noticed how they'd both grown up.

"A friend? You've blocked me from social media and to your contacts. I wasn't the one who broke us up," he jabbed at her. The memories of the break-up and the aftermath came rushing in. He clutched his bag tight.

"It was--- it was good for us. Besides, you've got a new date."

"Don't pull that tactic on me. Wanda's a friend. Don't, MJ. Tell me, why are you here?"

MJ went silent. She took his hand. It was very familiar, the way their hands fitted together. But it was different now.

"Tell me, MJ, why are you here?" Peter asked again. She avoided his gaze.

"I'm sorry. I felt trapped about us, our future. Then time seemed to keep us apart from each other. I lost a piece of myself in us. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Peter."

"I wanted to make us work. MJ... I wanted to make us work..."

"But it didn't work, right. I'm just here to thank you for the years. After graduation, I'm not returning to New York. I was going to tell you this before the break-up, but I am going to be a UN Volunteer. I'm," MJ admitted to him. Her eyes finally met his. "I'll be volunteering in South Africa. And. After graduating, I'm going. I want--- I want to tell you to be happy and goodbye. I'm---I'm still not ready for us."

MJ had let go of his hand. She rushed past him as he stood there dumbfounded. She was leaving.

Peter slid down to the floor.

She was leaving.

"Our dreams are different, Peter."

It was final.

* * *

Peter knew he still has classes for tomorrow. But. He wanted to forget the afternoon. Nothing was working to make him forget. He ignored the stares given at him.

Nothing.

He paid his tab. He called Ned, but his voicemail answered. Aunt May would worry about him, and he doesn't want that. Harry was still out of service. He didn't want to burden Happy, Pepper, or for Morgan to see him like this.

He wandered around the campus. Couples were strolling out in the night. He frowned. Fuck. Love.

Peter scrolled his contact list again. The Avenger's list.

BUCKY  
...  
FURY  
...  
SAM  
...  
SHURI  
...  
WANDA

His finger hovered on Wanda's name. The tabloids were still fresh, but he needed to talk to someone. Not the others, not them--- they'll tell him what he wanted to hear. But not her. Click.

He waited for her answer.

"I'm sorry. But can I talk to you tonight? Thanks."

* * *

The lights of the building danced in front of him. There were no stars up in the sky. It was only the lone moon visible to him. It was glowing bright against the dark skies.

He was waiting for Wanda atop the Stark Branch rooftop.

A portal opened behind him. Peter didn't turn back to know it was Wanda.

"How are you?"

"Hurting," Peter answered to Wanda. She sat beside him at the ledge of the building.

"It's going to hurt more in a couple of days," she agreed.

"I thought I was fine ignoring her--- I didn't even think about her, I hadn't even cried about her," he narrated. "But she came to me this afternoon. She told me she was leaving."

"Like a band-aid ripped from an unhealed wound?"

"Yeah, like a band-aid."

They were silent for a while.

"I'm sorry for calling you at this hour," the aching young man apologized.

"Time heals everything, maybe not today," Wanda stressed. "Or it could take you years. Or. Not all."

"Time? Time broke our relationship apart," he mumbled. His fist clenched in anger.

"Time has a funny timing, Peter."

Peter laughed.

Yes. Time had a funny timing on Peter and his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things take time. Time. That's why slow burns are long. Time. Next chapter would have a two-month time skip, maybe? 
> 
> So, tell me. What are/is your favorite moments in the chapter?
> 
> And thanks for the support.
> 
> PS  
Peter's white spider-suit is based on the PS4 game.


	3. A Ruminating Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Marvel characters or the songs. I own nothing here except for the plot.
> 
> Please read and comment.

_"I can't stop the feelin',_  
_So just dance, dance, dance,_  
_I can't stop the feelin',_  
_So just dance, dance, dance, come on."_

Peter woke up from the blasting music outside his room. He grabbed his pillow to muffle the sounds. Damn it. He threw the cushion to the side and sighed. Did sleep mean so little to other people?

The beeping sound of his phone caught his attention. He picked it up. There were messages from the night before from Sam, Ned, and Morgan. Also a new one from Wanda. He sat up and immediately opened it all up, starting with Sam's.

> "Peter, great job on the last mission. I know that it's the time of the year again. Most of the Avengers will be present. And I want to ask if you are comfortable to say some words for the event as Spider-Man. Think about it."  
-Sam

The young man stared at the message. He dismissed it. He knew what it was. Though the memories and time had begun to heal him, still it stung him. Some things hadn't changed, some had changed too. There were things he had become more aware of his mentor. He'd get back to Sam later. Yeah. Later.

> "Hello there! I'm done rewatching Episode 3. Epic as always. Anyway, there's a con coming up. AND! It's next month! Betty and I are going, and I want to ask if you want to go? I'll be Han Solo, she'll be Leia, and you'll be Luke. Please! You can bring someone. ANYONE. Or Harley? Please come, Peter."  
-Ned
> 
> "Thanks for helping me with my project, Pete. I won first. It's so awesome. Wanda and I then made some cupcakes. She's teaching me to bake. Mom says we'll see each other next week. I'm so excited to see you next week. Yes! Next week! I miss you. Gerald misses you too. We miss you! Bye! Bye!"  
-Morgan

Peter smiled at the messages from Ned and Morgan. While crime doesn't sleep, there were more heroes today than it ever was. Maybe he could take a bit of time off to join Ned. With his decision final, Peter sent his confirmation. Next, there's Morgan, who always made him smile. She was like--- no, she was his little sister. A picture was on her message: cupcakes, Morgan, and Wanda. Then the lettering made in icing congratulated him on his impending graduation. He couldn't believe the surreal feeling that he'd be finishing next week. Quickly, he messaged his greetings and words of encouragement to her.

Then he took a look at Wanda's message.

> "Hi. I know it's already morning there in Massachusetts. Pepper asked me to let you sign some papers after babysitting Morgan last night. Also, Morgan ordered me to give you some cupcakes. Don't worry, they're edible, unlike the last time Harley and Cassie baked with her. Sam told me we're clear for this week, partner. Yes, a week off. Cause of that you should focus on your studies and health. That means no ramen, no skipping meals, and no heroics as mandated by May. She's a scary woman. Listen to her. So see you later, Peter."  
-Wanda

His fingers paused at her message. He loosened up the collar of his t-shirt. Hmm, what should he reply? It was not the first time they corresponded. But sometimes he didn't know what to respond to her. He began composing his response. The words were too formal in his liking. Delete. Delete. Next was too casual. Wordless, he texted back a simple acknowledgment and greeting.

"Ah, what was that? Hello, I'm good. Come on, Peter, you can do better," Peter buried his face on his hands. He glanced back at his phone, waiting for a reply.

Waiting---

> "Please, May knows. She knows no matter how far you are from New York. Your graduation is coming around, and she's right, you should take care of yourself. Honestly."  
-Wanda

Peter laid back on his bed. The time on his phone told him it was early for the commencement practice. He replied to her that his very much taking care of himself, thank you. A minute passed, and Wanda hadn't replied. Busy? She might be unavailable, Peter sighed. Two minutes.

He's not disappointed.

Was that undissolved webbing on the ceiling?

The sudden ringing of his phone alerted him, he answered it. Wanda.

"Hey, good morning. Or noon? Oh, Kate's there? Tell her, hi. Nope, I'm not busy. Morgan sent me some pictures. I'm free later. Nah, my private lab's fine..."

* * *

Kate slowly sipped her iced macchiato. Behind her darkened aviator shades, she observed her companion. Wanda was talking to Parker over the phone. She frowned. The two heroes lately were closer together ever since they became partners. It's not that she needed Wanda as support in her missions. Not that, promise. But she did secretly miss the sure rates and fast takedowns.

"Kate?" Wanda asked the other heroine as she set her phone down.

"Huh? What? I'm sorry," startled, she saw Wanda's pointed look. "You're done talking?"

"Yes. Your spacing out. Wanna tell me?"

"Please, you could look into my mind."

The archer then leaned in. She started talking again before Wanda could reply. "Now, I'm a bit curious about you and Parker. You and that guy are growing closer. I mean the tabloids are still printing things, about you two. Like amongst everything. They're very consistent with both of you. So?"

Wanda took her cup of tea and drank it. She noticed Kate focused on her face. "Nothing. It's the truth. We've told everyone that we're friends by the Stark's. The general press release in which you are very familiar with this business. That's it. It's all gossip. Also, no. I don't try to read minds."

Kate raised her eyebrow.

"Unintentionally yes, especially, if you keep screaming it out loud. But I can control it," the other woman acquiesced. "I never did read yours or the others without permission."

"Alright. Yeah, you're both friends. Friends. He's like the only guy linked to you. Nope, don't give me that look. Twitter pegged you and Strange as brother and sister. Don't know how, but it's true--- Clint and you are father-daughter. Then," Kate listed off with her fingers. The cup of macchiato was running empty. "Since Vision, the guys paired off to you are rumors. Except that this one's a friend. Again, I rest my case."

"Are you reading Cosmo? Again?"

"Me? No way. Never. Ever. I mean it, ever would I read that magazine."

Now, Wanda smirked at her as she sipped her tea. There was a cold predatory look in her eyes that made Kate shiver. It reminded her again how easily the person in front of her could overpower her. Yeah, she's one of the good guys, yet there was also something dangerous with her. Wanda's beauty charmed many people to think she was a lesser threat, which was the opposite of all things. But. Yes. The person in front of her was more powerful than her and several Avengers--- Kate knew and admitted it.

"Did you read my mind?" Kate raised her palm. She narrowed her eyes at the possibility. Did someone tell her, the other Avengers?

Wanda continued to smirk at her. "No, I just saw your Cosmo magazine collection. Don't deny it. A certain someone informed all of us. So, you're a loyal 'subscriber' to it?"

Kate cursed and listed off the names who she should kill. So what if she reads Cosmo? She straightened up on her seat. Breath in and exhale. Big smile, there's no crime reading magazines.

"I'm a subscriber because," she drawled out. Her mind went overdrive. "Because I like seeing your miserable lives plastered. It's fun to laugh at those things. Look at the Sam and Bucky storyline. Cassie, Harley, and Kamala love triangle. Me and whoever is it. Strange and Wong. No. Wait. Wanda--- that's the truth. Okay. Okay?"

"Whatever makes you sleep."

"When did this turn about me? What about you and Peter?"

"You brought it to yourself, and I told you before he's a friend. Yes, friends."

Their drinks were all empty now. Several members of the team were pouring in the cafeteria. They both smiled at the others, greeting them a good morning. Kate relaxed.

"Anyway. When are you going to Massachusetts to see your 'friend'? Sam's been crunching time," the archer remarked.

Wanda gave her a thoughtful look that Kate thought made her look more adorable. She's not blind to not admire someone with beauty as Cosmo keeps reminding her.

"Later? We've already arranged our meeting. Sam told us we're all good."

The current Hawkeye cocked her head to the side. "Meeting? Yeah, a meeting with someone voted as the most beautiful woman for the second time in a row. Lucky guy..."

Wanda looked confused. "Wait? What?"

* * *

"Come on, Pete. You kept on telling me your just friends. If it's the truth, you'll introduce me to her. Peter," Harry pestered him again. Both of them were eating in a sandwich shop after their practice. "She's super beautiful. Had you seen the stolen picture? A rare thing. That body and face. Her boobs..."

Peter frowned at Harry's words. Of course, he knew Wanda was beautiful. But as he learned for the past month that she was more than that. She'd become one of his confidantes and close friends since that fateful night. Since becoming partners, they'd shared a lot of things. They respected each other. And it bugged him the way Harry was lusting after her.

"She's more than that, Harry. Wanda's an Avenger, a heroine," Peter objected. He then took a bite on his lobster roll. "She'd been saving the world before and after the Snap."

"Easy for you to say when you're near to a goddess than us mere mortals. I know that you know the Stark's, but the Avengers? I only see them on screens," the billionaire heir pouted at him. "Though, father did introduce me to Captain America. But he's not as cool as the others. Scarlet Witch is different. Sexy. Hot. Smoking hot."

"Sam Wilson's cool."

"Just because you're single and trying to get over MJ, that doesn't mean I should do the same. We're both your friends. I'm single, and she might be available..."

"So what about Nancy, Kelsey, Annie, Lana, and that girl in the library? I could list more dude."

Harry glanced at his friend. Peter had changed over the days. He was for once on time with their classes, projects, and assignments. Also, he brooded less. The break-up had long passed, and Peter was back to himself again. Almost--- almost himself again. There was a reason why, and he had a clue. Harry read about the tabloid stories floating on the web to make some assumptions.

"Do you like her?" Harry asked, staring at his friend's eyes. "Scarlet Witch?"

"Of course, I like her, you, my friends, the others, and my family. I like, no, love my family and friends."

"That's a non-answer--- I mean, I'd understand if you do like her. Who wouldn't? It's normal for a guy to like a girl, Peter. Especially her."

"She's a friend. I do like her as a friend. Besides, I don't think she'd date a guy who puts mustard on everything. Ahem..."

Squished--- a trail of mustard coated Harry's lobster roll. Ignoring the pointed look of Peter, he devoured a fourth of his sandwich. Mustard was great. It's heavenly. The women he dated so far didn't have a problem with it. He snubbed Peter's reaction.

"See," the brown eyes of Peter danced. "Also, Wanda hates slobs."

"Hahaha, says the guy who had a four-week-old pizza box," Harry reminded sarcastically. "You're first name basis with her dude. Your pictures with her are in the Bugle."

"Hey! My room's neat. That's the charm of organized chaos. Need I remind you to stop reading those junk. I've been a victim of fake news--- with the Bugle. You and your dad too..."

"I'm used to papz. AND. Man, one chance. Introduce me to her. Please, Peter."

Peter glared at Harry while finishing his meal.

* * *

Wanda was trading punches with Sam. He let out a left hook. She dodged it. Pow. She winced at the pain. It was a fake-out. Her footwork was light as she moved out of Sam's range. Distance, Natasha told her once how it's useful.

Breath in and out, they both circled in the ring.

Sam was breathing heavily. He was leaning too much at his left foot. She smirked at the sight of his bloodied lip. It was time to end it.

She lunged towards him. Sam prepared himself to take the punch. In a blink, he found himself flat on his back. Wanda had swept his legs. His whole body hurt.

"Are we done?" Wanda stood over him.

"Fuck. We're even kid," Sam declared. His whole body was aching from the training session. "Pull me up."

"Even? Please, I won three straight rounds against you."

"If we count before the Snap, I'm ahead of you, kid. Now, pull me up."

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Manners, Steve would be so shocked at your attitude. What's the magic word?"

"Abracadabra?"

"Oh, I think I just saw Nate and Morgan. I should call them over--- Uncle Sam has time for stories. Nate! Mo!"

"Fuck. Please, pull me up, you witch."

She smirked at him. "Language, old man."

"Wanda. Please, help me up."

Wanda pulled him up from the floor. The older man sighed in relief. They had been training for two hours together. He leaned back at the ropes of the ring. Fuck. His legs and back were aching. But he was happy. Natasha would be proud of seeing how their kid improved. It had been a long, long way. Wanda would forever be the kid in Sam's mind. Even if there are more youngsters within the Avengers, she's always Steve and Nat's kid.

Not that Clint wasn't part of it, but their make-shift family solidified their bond on the run.

"I finally understand why Nat loved to tease you," Wanda teased him. She was wiping out the sweat from her forehead. "I should do that more."

"Then I'm gonna send Strange to you," Sam shot back. He moved towards his water and drank it. Cold, just the way he likes it.

"No, he's gonna ask how strong did I hit you and laugh."

"Then, you'll get extra time on the bench."

Wanda stretched her body. "As if, I'm pretty much capable of running some solo missions. But---"

"That's why we got our partners," Sam interrupted. He stared at the young heroine. "The Investigative Committee makes it certain that we don't violate a lot of things. Especially the rules and sovereignties operating on foreign soil. On official missions."

"I was going to say--- I like working with Peter. We keep each other in a balance."

"Oh, I thought he'd annoy you by now. That spider-boy has a mouth that could run for miles."

"His funny enough. And a good strategist. However, no one can compare to Steve on that front. Sorry, old man."

"I'm not that old. Yeah. I won't disagree with you on Steve. Sometimes I miss him--- but. Come on, how about you punch some bags. I'll spot you."

The two heroes stepped out from the ring with their stuff. Several other Avengers were in the expansive gym working out. Some had greeted them hellos as they walked. Then, they reached the bags. Wanda unwound the worn tape on her fist. Sam then helped her replaced it.

"Ready, give me thirty minutes tops," the older man instructed her. "Give it your all."

Wanda obeyed the instruction. Deep breathes, she delivered a straight first. Jab. Another. Straight. She continued her rhythm. Meanwhile, Sam observed the strength of her punches. The steady pressure was increasing.

It seemed that she had not neglected training her hand-to-hand combat. Though, Strange had told him that Kamar Taj also studies combats in their katas. Wanda's fighting technique was blending in the two styles she learned. It showed hints of Natasha, Steve, and Stephen. Every time they sparred, Sam took note of it. Now, she looked more comfortable with it.

"Good, keep it up, Wanda. Hit the solar plexus. Focus. Twenty."

Boom. Clank. Swoosh. Boom. Clank. The punching bag swayed.

They continued for some time. Then Wanda asked a question. "Do you google yourself?"

"Hmm, google? Nah, I learned not to worry about that or do it. People always talk."

"Kate googled me. It was rather weird. Not the tabloid rumors weird like the one Clint enjoys ripping up. I know it comes with the whole package. Like the rumors of Peter and I. Or someone."

"Kate. I'm going to talk to her later. Though, I thought you guys have wi-fi over there. Television?"

"Do I look like someone who spends time on the web?" Wanda gave him a look. "I don't always use it. It's only for communication purposes with my phone."

"No. You never were," Sam conceded readily. But he knew the real reason why--- it was because of Vision. Having an ex that could instantly connect through the internet was rather unsettling. Even if they both broke up amicably, hell, he'd be off the grid too. Good thing that Vision was in space with Fury since the last month.

He saw her increasing the intensity of her punches. There was a mild influence between Steve and Clint's techniques. "What do you there at the wizarding school?"

"I'm studying and practicing there then missions. And I watch the news, but not entertainment. It's all gossip. I spend my time wisely. Training. Studying."

Sam raised his eyebrow. Boom. The punching bag swung up. Wanda caught it in her arms. She was breathing heavily. Sweat poured over her body, but she didn't look tired. He was proud of her progress.

"Well, good for you. The net has been churning crap. Some might hold a grain of truth, but it's hidden," the older Avenger commended. "They're producing click-baits since it's the time of the year again."

"Yeah, I saw some articles about me. And Natasha. Steve."

Boom. Clank. Swoosh. Boom. Clank. Boom--- BOOM.

Oh, that's why. Even dead, some vocal minority was tarnishing the Black Widow's name. Steve also didn't escape from their scrutiny. Sam clenched at the headlines he'd read.

Clank. Swoosh. Boom.

"What right do they have to say those things? Natasha sacrificed her life," Wanda angrily punched the bag. Scarlet. She pierced the bag. Sand flowed out from it.

She unwound the tape on her fists, uncaring.

"They want to find people to blame. They want to have easy money. Boredom. Envy. Anger. A couple of reasons," Sam acknowledged. He'd ask the custodian for a new bag again. It was routine within the compound. "Real or imagined."

"The memorial's coming up."

There would be crowds of people on that day. Some would come to pay their respects, but others would try to disrupt and protest the day.

Sam placed a hand on Wanda's shoulder. "Don't focus on those people, kid. We know who they are, Steve and Natasha. There are people out there who love them too. As one of those persons, I want you to speak on that day."

She moved to the side to face Sam. Wanda frowned. "Why?"

"Didn't I tell you just now that you knew them well? You did great on the first service. I'm sure you'll do a fantastic job also."

They were silent for a while.

"For them, yes. I'll be there, Sam."

Wanda picked up her stuff. She checked the time on her watch. It was nearing twilight already. She needed to prepare for somethings. Stretch.

"Are you returning to Kamar Taj?" Sam inquired to her.

"No, I'm going to Peter's. Pepper asked me to do something," she replied to him. Cooling off, she stretched her hamstring. "It was after I watched over Morgan. We already set up the time."

"Well, I'm glad you and Parker are doing well as a partner. I'm also happy that you're not running off alone again."

"I don't run off alone."

"Alright, kid," Sam leaned in to hug Wanda. She reluctantly accepted it. "I know we've been busy after we got back. Vision. Old Steve. Bucky and I. SWORD. But don't work yourself to the ground. There are still things to do in this life. I'm here and Clint and Laura."

* * *

Dr. Rossom and the others were leaving the building earlier. No one, except for the guards on the lower floors were in the building. Alone, Peter read an email by Pepper. It was telling him about his incoming promotion and transfer to New York. It made him smile. Finally, he'd be back home. He typed his thanks and confirmation.

Relieved, he stretched his back after finishing.

"Done and done," Peter celebrated. He exited the open tabs from his browser. Then he stopped at an intriguing headline--- it was not by the Daily Bugle. The World Pivot Bulletin? He scrolled down.

....

**TONY STARK: THE IMAGE OF AMERICA'S IMPERIALISM WITH GLOBAL TERROR by Christine Everhart**

**Tony Stark, infamously known as the Iron Man, became the head of the Stark Industries in 1991. The company had supplied the US ARMY and its allies with weapons of war. Most of these inventions were under the patent of it's CEO Tony Stark. Tony Stark's reign of his company was under several issues and scandals. Most notable was the kidnapping of the said man. Obadiah Stane bribed the terrorists with Stark weapons to kill Tony Stark. It led to the traffick of arms Afghanistan, resulting in deaths. The FBI confirmed it by the confession of Abu Bakaar in 2009. See PROJECT JERICHO & TEN RINGS. But it paled in comparison to the 43% legally sold weapons exported from the country. Saudi Arabia, Israel, Iraq, South Korea, and Australia bought most armaments and bombs. Stark was one of the persons involved in improving SHIELDS designed deadly carriers. See PROJECT INSIGHT. The partnership of SHIELD-HYDRA and Stark Industries violated several rights. Former Stark engineers had come out to implicate Stark on his works. Stark was creating killer drones that violated our freedom. See PROJECT EDITH & PROJECT IRON LEGIONNAIRE. The two organizations led to meddling countless countries and assassinations. Several lobbyists of the company were under fire on comments concerning the Iraq war. They had sold weapons that bombed the civilians of Colombia, Venezuela, and Sokovia. See PROJECT ISAIAH. Statistics by NATO and the UN confirmed the deaths of millions of civilians with Stark Tech---**

Scroll---

**EX-STARK EMPLOYEES TAKES COURT FORMER COMPANY**

**CEO PEPPER POTTS UNDER FIRE ON CALLOUS STATEMENTS: MY HUSBAND IS INNOCENT, HE'S A HERO**

**PETER PARKER, STARK JR., THE NEXT MERCHANT OF DEATH?**

Crack--- he stopped reading the following articles.

Peter sighed at the sight of the crushed mouse. He'd deal with it later. He stood up from his desk and went to the small kitchenette in his lab.

Energy. Food. He needed to eat. Opening a cupboard, he glanced at the packets and cups of ramen. "Beef? Seafood? Spicy? Oh, there it is."

He took out the cup ramen and opened it. First, he mixed the seasonings on the dried noodles. Next, he gave a little shake. The water heater was still full and hot. The tired hero poured it in. Breath in and out, he cleared his head. Exhale. Hmm, the aroma was enticing.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Peter, it's Wanda. Please open the door."

His mood changed.

He opened the door. Wanda held a pink box and a paper bag. She dressed casually. Then he noticed something. Her hair was different. Red.

"Door's unlocked," Peter pointed out. He raised his eyebrow. "I mean, you could come inside anytime. You're cleared to visit me here."

"Good evening. May's right, we need to work on your manners," Wanda replied. She entered his lab. "Please, do make it a habit to lock your door. It's the fourth time it's unlocked."

"I do lock it. People don't usually come to my lab. Okay, don't give me that look. I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"Yup. You should be a little careful. Is that ramen again?"

"My pay's out, and I have to pay rent here and New York. Real estate is expensive. Yes. Then utilities, food, school, and supplies. My electricity bills are off the charts."

"Well, you do own several powered up armors," Wanda acknowledged. "But remember May's reminders. She's worried about you and what you eat."

The lab was relatively cleaner than the last time she'd been here. She observed the haphazard organization of Peter's things. Tools, blueprints, beakers, and other gadgets were all categorized. It was quite a change. Neater.

She walked on.

Blinking lights and sprawled homes littered the skyline outside Peter's lab. They both settled on the chairs and table next to the windows. Peter brought with him his ramen while Wanda placed some containers on the table. After that, Wanda opened the pink box to reveal the cupcakes from Morgan.

"Oh, they look tasty!" Peter exclaimed to Wanda. He observed the cupcakes. "Am I gonna get sick?"

"No, you're not gonna get sick. I told you right that I've helped Morgan with it," Wanda emphasized. She took a blue frosted cupcake and handed it to him. "I'm not Harley or Cassie."

"Well, if it's from you and Morgan, I'm more assured. I don't know how those two managed to make a cupcake mix poisonous. I'm never gonna touch a single food from them."

"Yes, you should know better--- one does not simply trust them about cooking food."

Peter frowned. He raised the dessert to his eye level--- it looked normal. Wanda looked amused, seeing him overanalyze the cupcake, a cupcake.

He took a bite. His face shifted with varying degrees, and then he opened his eyes. "Wow, this is good! Delicious! You and Morgan are great!"

"Morgan's gonna be certainly happy that you like it," the heroine affirmed. She had opened the containers to reveal some home-cooked dishes.

"I should probably take a photo," Peter took out his phone. He locked eyes with Wanda. "Picture?"

She cocked her head to the side. Then nodded her head in affirmation. Peter raised his camera to take their picture. Both of them smiled. One. Two. Three. His hand clicked again for more photos as they continued to pose. Out of the blue, Peter made a funny face. Blob. He then heard a small chuckle.

And done---

Satisfied with the number of shoots, Peter viewed them in his gallery. Wanda reached out, touching his hand to get a good view of the photos. One of the pictures caught their eyes. The backdrop and their smiles produced an adorable scene. On Peter's right lip was a blob of blue frosting, and his face contorted with his tongue sticking out. Wanda was holding in a laugh.

"Send that one to Morgan," Wanda suggested. She leaned back on her chair, chuckling.

Peter gave her a look as he wiped the frosting from his lip.

"It's not that bad," the older Avenger added. "It's... cute..."

"Cute? I look like a mess," he shot back. "You look nice. I don't look nice."

"Morgan's gonna like it. No. She'll love it."

Wanda focused her eyes on him unblinking. They both stared at each other, daring who'll be the first one to break it off. They ignored the enting aromas of the food laid before them. It was a competition they couldn't, wouldn't budge. Time seemed to dilute between them.

Rumble.

Peter glanced down at his stomach. Wanda clapped her hand. He frowned at her celebratory clap before it turned to a smile.

"Alright, it's cute. But next time, prepare yourself," Peter warned as he sent the photo to Morgan. "I'm gonna win the next staredown."

Wanda shrugged the threat and picked up the utensils. "Please. I won a staredown against Natasha."

"Speaking of Natasha..." Rumble.

"Your stomach's rumbling."

"I'm not that hung---" Rumble.

"Your stomach's rumbling, come on, let's eat and talk later. May we'll have my head if she learned you hadn't eaten. And I made these by myself: Chicken Paprikash, Goulash, Lecsó, and Spaghetti Aglio e Olio."

Peter watered over the variety of meals. Then he looked at his cup ramen and again to Wanda's dishes. His instant ramen versus her home-cooked food.

"My ramen's upstaged. Seriously, how do you find time to cook these, Wanda?"

"Time management. Also, I did message you that I'll bring in food."

"Sorry, my phone died, and this is too many. So, my ramen...?"

"Please, your appetite is ginormous. I'm sure you'll be able to eat everything."

Peter pouted at her. "Strange has been influencing you too much. Ginormous?"

"Do you want to it or not?" Wanda's scarlet darted out to move the containers far from Peter. She raised her eyebrow as he waved his hands in surrender. Then she chuckled. "I'm joking. I'm not going to finish this all by myself. Besides..."

"If people knew you cook, you're popularity's gonna double a hundred times. I mean you cook well like Gordon Ramsay level. Yeah, Gordon Ramsay tier," Peter smiled at her as he told her. She returned his smile. Then he pierced a piece of the tender chicken Paprikash and ate it.

....

He locked eyes with Wanda. "Delicious."

* * *

The night was still young as they crossed the streets of Boston. Street performers sang their hearts out to the night. Crowds of people near their age were out partying. It reminded them of New York.

They were both in incognito. Several paparazzi members were on the lookout for them since the first tabloid. In the tradition of disguises, they settled for something simple. Peter had worn his favorite METS baseball cap and pilot glasses. Meanwhile, Wanda wore a newsboy hat and large round glasses. They traversed over a familiar path in the city's public garden while catching up on each other's day.

There were few people around them relaxing around the park.

Finally, they arrived at their destination. It was a new feature in the park after the Battle of Thanos. After the Blipped. The two heroes stood side-by-side as they admire the statue of the people, no, their mentors. Steve Rogers, carved in white marble, was the centerpiece of the trio of fallen Avengers. A replica of his shield was on his hand. Natasha Romanoff was on the left with her batons drawn out. The sculptor had made the bold choice of using steel for the heroine. Her steeled hair interwoven with red silk ropes. Silk hiding steel. Then. Iron Man. The face of Tony Stark was in full view rather than his mask covering his face. Red and gold chrome melded on to the iron structure of his suit. The three Avengers, who sacrificed for humanity since the first invasion, immortalized.

"They did capture their likeness, didn't they?" Peter asked. He stared at his mentor's face.

"They did and much more," Wanda agreed readily. She looked at the base of the monument, filled with letters, flowers, and other memorabilia. She kneeled to see a card filled with Natasha's pictures. Her hands gently lifted it.

It was all about Nat's work after the snap and how she inspired many others. Words of thanks poured on the piece of paper. Wanda set it down and reached for another. It was not only about Natasha, but the three. Thanks and praises of their sacrifices etched on the paper. Then she noticed a child's drawing. She held back her tears. It was Steve, Natasha, Clint, and her with the title of 'My Heroes' on it. Many more drawings of the Avengers littered on the monument.

Then Peter knelt next to her. His hands reached out for an Iron Man plushie. He stared at it while squeezing it. It spoke a recorded message--- 'I am Iron Man.' He saw an Iron Man toy helmet next to a bouquet. The toy reminded him of the day in the Stark Expo.

"I used to, no, I still see Tony's face. After his funeral, the battle everywhere I go there he was," the young Avenger admitted. "There he was..."

"I felt the same with Natasha too. Every bit of her memory in the places we went--- she was there. Her and Steve," Wanda said. She sat on the ground with her legs crossed. "There was this place she loved to go with me. A couple of weeks since I came back after her memorial, I went there. And. It was not the same."

Peter also sat down, crossed-legs. He looked at the three heroes. "Nothings ever the same. Some people I grew up with suddenly were older than me. Some died between the years. Some left. The places I once knew were different."

"Thanos took a lot from us all. I should have killed him. I should not have hesitated at that moment. I should be more decisive. If I..."

"If. Yeah. If I could do that, I should have, If, too many if's. A big if..."

Wanda turned her head to stare at him. There was something in him at that moment. His brooding figure contrasted against the lamplights and dark.

"Nothing's for sure. That's life," he continued as he gazed at the monument. "Living in regrets won't bring things back the way they were. Nothing--- but we can continue. Sometimes we often fail. But we get up to fight another day. We learn and continue learning."

"That's life. Huh, I guess that phrase is gonna boomerang on me," she chuckled. Wanda clasped her hands together. "You're right. I mean, it takes time, but things are too quiet. It reminds me before Thanos. And the things I failed."

"Wow, I'm right? Also, if you failed, I failed too. But it's different this time. Wanda. We got each other, we all got each other. The Avengers are together. Partner?"

He held out his hand towards her. She gazed at it then took it. "Partner."

They settled holding each other's hands, for a while then, withdrawing it later. Peter was glad that the night hid the redness he felt creeping up. Crickets, birds, and the occasional buzz of the city wrapped around them. They continued to brood together in front of the monument.

When.

"The Anniversary is coming up in a couple of weeks," Peter commented, breaking the silence. "Sam asked me to speak a few words."

The older Avenger let out a sigh. "He did ask me too, when, I was at the compound. I already said yes. Why?"

"He asked me to go as Spider-Man."

"So? What's wrong going as your superhero ego?"

"Peter Parker should be there, not Spider-Man. Spider-Man is Spider-Man. Peter Parker has more connections to Tony Stark. And secret identities."

"Then tell Sam about it. He'll understand. Honestly, I was a nervous wreck too on the first anniversary. My mentors, Steve and Natasha, were gone. Then crazy things happened with Vision. If you're uncomfortable with it, it's okay."

"Yeah, but you were there making a big speech."

"Ugh, that was liquid courage and some spell that made me relax. I've got an earful from Strange after that."

Peter laughed at the image of Strange scolding Wanda. His shoulders eased from the tension before.

"Don't use spells frivolously, like he's the one to talk," Wanda rolled her eyes. "He's like one of those fairy godmothers in that Disney film. Nosy and a hypocrite."

"Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, they're the fairies in Sleeping beauty. Hey, that's an apt description," the younger Avenger chortled. "You're the fairy godmothers--- you three. He's Merryweather, and you're Flora. We only need Wong to wear green. What?"

Wanda quirked her lips. "And who'll you be?"

"Hmm, since Star Wars is under Disney. I'm Luke Skywalker."

"You're too tall to be a stormtrooper."

The Star Wars fan gaped at Wanda. He clapped his face to bring him back to reality. Then he pinched himself. Wanda watched him with amusement.

"Did you just make a Star Wars reference?" Peter wondered. He still couldn't believe it.

She nodded her head and replied with a casual air. "I guess I did."

"Yes! The late-nights marathoning the series paid off."

"I only joined because somebody has to enforce Morgan's bedtime. Someone had to babysit the kids."

"Keep telling yourself that," Peter grinned at Wanda.

"Speaking of late-nights. I'm going to Portugal tomorrow. We should sleep, or you should. You still have practice?"

Peter got up from the ground. He then held his hand out to help her up. "Yeah. Then I'm going to graduate. Will you be there?"

"For my partner and friend. Yes," Wanda replied. She stooped down once more. "Wait, before we go."

Wanda enclosed her palms and placed it near a portrait of Natasha, Steve, and Tony. One. Two. Three. He saw scarlet drifting out from Wanda. She raised her hands. And the spot where her hands once were was a white candle in the shape of the monument. Its wick was burning on a miniature Avengers tower.

"Wow, that's cool," Peter said.

"Let's go."

"Sure, I'll walk you to the building. You could use the..."

* * *

_"Let it go, let it go,_  
_Can't hold it back anymore,_  
_Let it go, let it go,_  
_Turn away and slam the door."_

Someone had to let it go. Peter stared at the ceiling of his room. The junior next to his door was playing and singing Disney songs. It's not that he hates the songs, but someone needs to tell the kid to tone it down. He grabbed his phone at the bedstand. Full-charged, thank goodness. He opened up some messages.

> "Good morning, Peter. How are you? Please. Try to eat healthily. My work on the foundation is going well. You should meet my new boss. He's a businessman in Chinatown. He brought us employees to a new restaurant there. I can't wait to show it to you. Love you."  
-May
> 
> "Morning, dude. I'm getting ready to see you again. Remember the Star Wars con. May the force be with you."  
-Ned
> 
> "Hey, Pete, this is my permanent number, so save it. And if you meet Scarlet Witch again, give her this number. Harry, Harry Osborn."  
-UNKNOWN

He read more messages from Pepper, Happy, Morgan, and others wishing him well. He immediately sent out his reply to them. Then he checked his email. Several important mails called his attention. He promptly responded to them.

Wanda hadn't messaged since her goodnight to him. His finger hovered over their messages. Later. She should be in Portugal right now. Yeah, timezones.

"Let's see the news for today," Peter muttered. He didn't want to become unaware of somethings.

**SNOW, GUTERMAN APPEALS FOR THE SECOND TIME**

**TOP TEN REASONS WHY TONY STARK IS A HERO AND A VILLAIN**

**WHO'S THE REAL IRON MAN JR., IRON LAD OR SPIDER-MAN?**

**BLUE RIBBON COMMITTEE INVESTIGATES STARK INDUSTRIES FOR HACKING PRIVATE DATA, CEO CALLED**

He clenched his fist at the sight of Beck's crew. It was the same thing, again and again, every anniversary. Constant pressure was against Stark Industries at this time of the year. It was getting ridiculous, but he knows it would never fade out. He knew that his mentor was not perfect. Tony made mistakes, and he also gave his life for the world.

After Beck's crew was all arrested, they revealed about the Stark drones. Everything they knew was out in the open. Public outrage about EDITH was in full swing. Tony Stark had gone too far, they said. Too far. The UN had accused the Stark Industries of violating several international treaties. Most were more concerned about the violation of sovereignty made by using the drones. Even if it was Beck's crimes, Tony Stark made and financed the project. Peter and Pepper placated the global World Leaders by decommissioning the project. They had then repurposed the EDITH programming. But the legal battle was still ensuing on what sanctions should the company face.

Breath in, breath out, Peter calmed himself.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The familiar rapped on his door caught his attention. Then he noticed that the terrible singing and the loud music was silent. He stood up and opened the door.

Wanda. Wait. She was in Portugal. Now she's here?

Wanda was holding an envelope in her hand. She was wearing a white silk shirt, straight beige pants, sandals, and a Panama hat on her head. It looked like she had come dressed for a day out in the sun. Then he noticed why the dorm was suddenly silent. Most of his dormmates were standing around her and taking pictures.

Thank goodness, he was in his sweats and shirt. Nope, he learned his lesson since that day.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Peter asked her. He looked at her in confusion.

"Hello, Pepper sent me here," Wanda replied.

"Wait, come inside. I'm sorry for the mess," the graduating student immediately gestured to his room.

She entered his room. "Thank you."

The crowd around them stared.

Silence.

Peter glared at them. "Stark business, go back to your rooms."

"Scarlet Witch. Fuck, she's so hot in real life. I'm straight, but I wanna tap that ass," a brave soul proclaimed. The others nodded in agreement to the girl. "I want to do..."

Click.

He blushed red. Nope. He didn't want to hear anything sexual about his friend and partner. It's not that he also thought of it. Banished it, Peter, keep calm, and he closed his door. Then he turned to face Wanda.

"Uhm, what? What are you doing here, Wanda? "

"I forgot something last night. Pepper asked me to let you sign this document. And she told me, you could give it back to her on your graduation."

Peter received the enveloped. His hands were getting clammier. "Okay, I'm a bit worried. Do you know what is it?"

"No, not a clue," Wanda scanned Peter's room. Pictures of his family and friends were on the walls. Her eyes centered on a photo of a young Peter and his Uncle Ben. Next to it was a new photo. It was a picture of her, May, and Peter having breakfast taped to the surface. She noticed the lack of images of MJ, the girl she once heard in passing and met once.

Peter took out a paper. He froze when he read the title of the document. It was a transfer of deeds and property. Next, he continued to look at the other papers. It all was about transferring some funds and giving him access to some accounts. The accounts were the ones that Tony willed to him. He dropped everything to the ground.

"Is everything okay?" Wanda spun around to see him in shock. "Peter?"

He gathered the papers on the ground. Stick it on spidey-powers. The documents were slipping from his fingers.

"Let me help you," Wanda touched Peter's shoulder. She guided him to his bed, for him to sit. Then she floated up the papers and rested them in order next to Peter.

They were both quiet.

Peter's mind was running in circles. Why? What? It didn't make sense. He and May were okay with their lives. He was content on what he has.

"May I read it?" Wanda asked him, and he nodded. It took her a couple of minutes to finished the first page. Then she scanned the rest.

"What do you think, Wanda?"

"Stark wanted to look out for you. It looked like since you're graduating, you've fulfilled the requirements for his will."

"Yeah, after EDITH and the suits. I thought that was the only thing he left to me."

"He cared for you. But it's your decision."

"I never. I never wanted for things like these..."

"You still got time to think about it. Pepper would understand. He would understand."

* * *

The following day since Wanda's visit, Peter was busy. He had to run some tests in his lab, practice, and patrol some parts of Boston. Tonight, he was in a black stealth suit. Night Monkey was always handy to hide his identity as Spider-Man at night.

He swung up high to the nearest building. He needed to take his mind off the documents.

"Peter, you got several voice mails from Wanda, Sam, and Harley."

"Play them, KAREN."

> "Hello, Peter. I have to reschedule your paperwork on the last mission. The Committee needs it next week. I might not be within coverage for some time. So, try not to gain more bruises and broken bones. Healing factor, or not. Take care, partner."
> 
> "I got your message, Peter. If you want to go as yourself, it's fine. No pressure, alright. Thanks for having the courage speaking for the memorial. You're doing well, spider-boy."
> 
> "Hey, Peter Parker, Parker Peter. We're having a movie night in the compound. The others asked me to call you if you want to join. Morgan and Nate, especially. Call back if you're available, I'll pick you up. Bye."

Twist and turn, he crouched at the ledge of a building. The city was awash with dazzling lights before him. He'd reply to Sam and Wanda later.

"KAREN, please scan the vicinity for crimes."

"Alright, Peter, scanning."

One.

Two.

"No crimes. The police reported low visibility for the night."

"Okay, then message Harley to pick me up in my location. Thanks."

* * *

"Yes. Come on, Ned. It's the truth. Yup, oh, Morgan loved it. Thanks for the idea, man. I got help. The pieces were too many for me, so I asked Wanda. We're friends. Friends. I think I hear Betty calling. Bye. Talk to you later!"

Peter laid down his phone. Ping. A notification popped up. He opened it.

**TONY STARK'S CONTRIBUTION TO THE MEDICAL FIELD**

**TRENDING NEW STARK DOCUMENTARY: STARK THE HEART OF GOLD**

He looked at the related articles. It was a familiar bald man's picture.

**TONY STARK STOLE MY IDEA! CRIES ENGINEER**

**RIVA SET TO TESTIFY IN THE BLUE RIBBON COMMITTEE**

He frowned at the date indicated on the hearing. It was after the anniversary. Then another message popped up. It was May.

> "I talked with Annie today. She told me that MJ's going to move out. Then about somethings. We're going together to MIT together. The Daily Bugle is gunning out everyone involved with Beck. I worry about you. These vultures had harassed Pepper and Morgan so much. Don't read the tabloids too much. Take care. I love you."  
-May

He immediately replied that he was okay. It's not that he needed more reminders. But it was hard to stay away from the media.

* * *

He winced at the bouncing bullets against his armor. The bank robbers were firing at him at far range. He calculated his distance from them. Bang. Bang. He ducked near a police car. The responding police officers exchanged fire with them.

"KAREN, can you give me the visuals of the robbers?" Peter ordered the AI.

He saw Sgt. Murray approached him.

"Spider-Man, it's great to have you in our city again. Though, I wish it was for a lighter reason," the tall olive-skinned man greeted. "We got intel that the robbers are holding some hostages."

"I wish it too, Sgt., but I'm always glad to help," the hero shook the hand of the officer.

"Peter, there are nine robbers inside the bank. Mode of engagement?"

Peter went alert. "I have to go now Sgt., thank you for the information."

He jumped out of the police car. Then he swung up to the Corinthian columns of the building. Hum. He dodged a bullet. He crawled at the ceiling near the entrance.

"KAREN set the webs to stun. Give me the visual of the hostages."

"Visualizing, render, complete."

"Let's save them now."

* * *

Wanda glanced at the reports sent to her. She frowned at the pattern of attacks in the Mediterranean. Jessica Jones and Trish Walker were looking up some leads about aliens in the area. Several witnesses were telling them about abductions. Most of there victims were teenagers, not children nor adults. These aliens were producing a Modus Operandi. Kree? Rogue Skrulls? She smelled the scent of coffee.

The waitress had poured them two cups. She heard Peter giving thanks.

"Is that a new case?" Peter asked across from her. They were in a small diner having breakfast.

"Yeah, Jessica and Trish followed up some leads," Wanda answered. She flipped to the next page. "I'm signing up and updating some paperwork for them to travel over Croatia and Slovenia."

"I thought Sam told you we're clear for this week? And you're still working."

"I bugged him for some work. Besides your the one to talk, the news reported your heroics. Pot calling the kettle black."

He took a sip of his coffee. Several moments later, he took out his Stark pad. He tapped his fingers on the table as he read some scientific journals. Peter sighed at his spot, tired. They were at diner's back, hidden from the windows.

More patrons were rushing in the diner. Everyone was busy with the daily bustle of city life.

"Here you go, sugars. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, and Mama's beans," the kindly old waitress placed their orders. "Then some toasts and orange. It's on the house."

Wanda turned her head to the waitress. "No, there's no need for that. We'll pay for our orders."

"No worries, sugar. You and the others are out there saving the world. It's nothing," the woman smiled at her. Wanda wanted to protest some more. But one look from the waitress stopped her. It reminded her of her mother and Natasha.

"Thank you," Wanda gave the woman a sincere smile. It lit up her face.

"You should often smile, sugar. You got a beautiful smile. It makes you look like the cherubs in my church. Alright. I'll leave you alone with your handsome sweetheart."

"He's not my sweetheart---"

"She's a friend---"

The waitress grinned at them. She then headed back to attend more customers. The two heroes froze up at the misunderstanding.

"Why can't people see we're friends?" Wanda rolled her eyes as she set the files aside. Peter fidgeted. Friends.

"Yeah, I mean, can't a guy and girl be friends. Seriously," Peter said his thoughts. His mind ignored the fact that he was friends with MJ first. "Anyway, let's eat."

Wanda took a forkful of the pancakes and ate it. She closed her eyes as she tasted it. Peter watched her reaction. Then her green eyes met his. "Well, their pancakes are great. You should try it."

"I'll take your word for it," Peter took a bite. Then he gave her a slow grin. Wanda turned a bit flushed. Cute. He could feel his cheeks turning red.

* * *

"So, you're working in New York's sanctum?" Peter asked Wanda. After breakfast, they decided to talk more. Now, they were walking to Peter's dorm.

"Yes, Strange is going to Hong Kong for a while," she replied to him. The warm summer sun was high up.

"That's great. You'll be near the compound with us. It must be tiring to adjust to several time zones. You're always in different countries: Wakanda, Nepal, UK, and someplace."

"Yes, I guess I'm back in New York again. I've been traveling ever since Germany. Besides the years I spent in Kamar Taj."

"The wizarding school? Hogwarts?"

"Strange would have a word with you..."

Peter chuckled. They stopped at an intersection. Several students and workers waited along with them. Unknowingly, there was someone across the corner who recognized them. MJ.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow," Peter said to her. He turned to her. "You've been busy. Are you sure you can come?"

"You've asked that question a thousand times, and I always say yes. I'll be there," Wanda said to him with a roll of her eyes.

"It's a pity you wizards don't have graduating ceremonies."

Wanda lightly punched his shoulder. He gave her an exaggerated look of pain.

Green.

The walk sign turned green. Peter and Wanda continued walking to their destination. Both were talking animatedly together that they didn't notice MJ walked pass them. The said girl stopped at the other side and stared at the two.

They didn't notice her. Peter didn't notice her.

* * *

It was tomorrow.

Peter could feel the wind rushing to his hair. He arrived at his destination. It was the top of MIT's new building built when he blipped, snapped?

He exhaled the breath he'd been holding in.

His toga and graduation cap was ready. Tomorrow, it's all coming together. Peter glanced at the view around him at the top of the roof. He'd be leaving this institution in a few more weeks. He thought of all the years he was here. Here.

The first day of moving in with May, Happy, Morgan, and Pepper flew through his mind. Then he met Harry. He made a few friends in his batch blipped and not blipped. MJ and their relationship. The days that they spent together. The late-nights at the labs, coffee shops, parks, and more. His classes and the professors he met.

Peter stared at his Brass Rat ring. Uncle Ben. Dad and Mom. Tony. He hoped that they were proud of him. He was ready.

* * *

"NO! NO! NO!" Strange woke up. His dreams, nightmares, something was going to happen. He stumbled out from his bed and darted to his books.

He looked at the titles. There it was. No, nothing was on it. Answers, he needed to find the answers to his nightmares.

* * *

**^^^^^^^^**

**^^^^^**

**^^^**

**^**

EXTRA: Movie night with Morgan Stark.

Pepper was out for a charity event tonight. Someone had to be with Morgan.

With his requirements passed, Peter had taken time to be with Morgan. The nine-year-old girl was in her Iron Man pajamas. The two had prepared the popcorn and snacks. In the middle of the room was Wanda, she was tightly tied up, and buried under a pile of toys.

"You know, I could easily escape from here," Wanda declared to the two bandits around her.

"We know, but you're still here. Come on, Wandy! Piglet and I miss you," Morgan appealed to the Avenger. She hugged her plush toy.

"Madame Secretary is right," Peter agreed. "It's a crime for someone like you living in this age without watching the masterpiece."

"I so regret telling you about it," the older Avenger glared at him. Peter just shrugged it off as he prepared the large TV.

"Star Wars is so cool. There are lightsabers! Pilots! Princesses and smugglers, and tons of space," the young girl said. Her hands moved in animation with excitement. "My favorite is Princess Leia. She's cool like you."

Wanda raised her eyebrow then smiled.

"Alright, come on, Morgan. Let's take a seat," Peter gestured at the couch. "We're going to start with the legendary Original Trilogy. Be prepared to be super amazed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone raises their pitchforks, I like Tony's character. He's a good guy with good intentions. But some of his ideas go horribly. EDITH. That idea violates lots of constitutional rights, liberties, sovereignties, and treaties. His ideas are good, but execution wise? Also with Stane, yes, I rewatched Iron Man 1. I cross-referenced my research if he was selling trafficked weapons or just used them to bribe the Ten Rings. He didn't sell them. He used it to bribe the terrorist. Selling weapons legally is more profitable than illegally trafficking them. Estimated returns of arms traffick are around 1 billion. And in 2008 the sales for legally sold weapons were 25 billion. That's like 24 billion short. Which, has now risen up in our times to almost 80 billion. Everhart's criticism is based on Chomsky's criticism of US Imperialism, which is funny because the guy is a real-life MIT professor. Though, Christine is more spiteful. Even dead the Avengers are praised and hated. Yes, not only Tony.
> 
> I'm also going to incorporate the media too. 
> 
> Alright. That's done.
> 
> Now with Peter and Wanda, we see them being comfortable with each other. I hope that this chapter conveyed enough for their character arcs. I tried to end this with Peter's graduation, but it didn't flow well with the chapter. Anyway, thanks for the support!
> 
> What scenes do you want to see next?

**Author's Note:**

> Slow burn. Like a burning candle that flames on for hours. Like a bomb fizzling away slowly till it gets in the end, then explosions.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
